Coincidencias
by Hitory-Chan
Summary: No se lo esperaba, pero estaba listo para asumir la responsabilidad que le tocaba ¿pero como hacerlo cuando los obstáculos no dejan de aparecer?... Leve GaaraHina
1. encuentro

**Se que en ves de estar escribiendo nuevas historias tendria que estar terminando la conti de "Mi nueva familia" pero la inspiración se aleja, la conti va menos de la mitad y queria escribir esta antes de que otra persona se le ocurriera ( no se le a ocurrido a nadi ¿verdad?) y si ya esta escrito dire por adelantado "yo no sabia" en caso de que algun autor molesto me demandara que lo borre y si no, que bueno.**

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA;**** la conti de mi otra historia ya mencionada arriba sera subida despues de semana santa, ya saben por las vacaciones y por que estare en la playa, pero aun asi dejen sus reviews (claro si quieren) que yo los recibo ;)**

* * *

_Una chica caminaba por las calles oscuras de la ciudad de tokio, no muy lejos de su casa pero tampoco lo bastante cerca como para que la encontraran rapidamente, diviso una figura de un hombre no muy lejos de donde ella se encontraba, una enorme sonrisa se colo por sus labios y rapidamente corrio hacia donde estaba el hombre, llego hasta el pero antes de dar el ultimo paso se tropezo, espero algun tipo de golpe contra el frio pavimento, pero este nunca llego ya que los fuertes brazos del chico la detuvieron, su rostro no se veia, las sombras lo tapaba pero ella sabia que era el, lentamente fue soltándose del agarre del chico como si no quisiera hacerlo pero estuviera obligada,despues de ponerse de pie pudo divisar una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro, "tipica de el" penso con las mejillas sonrojadas._

_-Hinata... -su grave,ronca y sexi vos la sacaron de sus pensamientos, vio como estiraba su mano para que ella la tomara -ven conmigo -le susurro, ella poso su mano en cima de la de el y este la jalo contra su pecho dandole un fuerte abrazo mientras se hundía su cabeza en el cuello de la ojiperla._

_-Sasuke yo... -pero cayo al oir nuevamente su vos._

_-Hinata, tengo que decirte algo -la ojiluna se alejo un poco de su pecho pero sin deshacer el abraso y lo miro directamente a sus profundos ojos negros que la apresaban cada ves que los veia -Hinata yo... -el corazòn de ella latia a mil por hora esperando las palabras de su amado de cabellos negros -yo... -cada palabra la ponia en suspenso esperando a que el ojinegro terminara de hablar -yo... -el titubeaba y si lo hacia significaba que era algo que no decia muy a menudo._

_-Si?... si?... -no podia esperar màs tenia que oirlo, tenia que oir lo que el le diria._

_-yo... tengo hambre -finalizo, una enorme gota de sudor aparecio en la nuca de la peli azul._

_-Co-como? -tenia hambre? ¿eso era lo que queria decirle?_

_-Si, tengo hambre -volvió a decir de lo mas normal._

_**FIN DE SUEÑO DE HINATA**_

La peliazul pestaño varias veces y oyó dos voces no muy lejanas de ella.

-Hiyori deberías dejar que mamà duerma, vino muy cansada ayer de trabajar con el abuelo -regaño una niña de unos 7 años a su hermana gemela que insistia en levantar a su madre, esta tenia ojos negros con aspecto agresivo, pelo largo negro con reflejos azulinos vestia de una pijama de dos piezas que consistia en una camisa de manga larga y un pantalon largo, ambos con pequeñas nubecitas estampadas y de morado claro.

-Pero Shiori, tengo mucha hambre, quiero desayunar -dijo la otra niña que respondia al nombre de Hiyori, la unica diferencia entre las dos eran sus ojos que eran iguales a los de su madre y la pijama de esta era de un color azul cielo e igualmente con pequeña nubes -mamà levantate tengo hambre -la niña remeneo como pudo el cuerpo de su madre mientras su hermana la observaba con los brazos cruzados.

-Ya estoy despierta amor -le respondio la peliazul para que su hija dejara de menearla -¿què quieren para desayunar? -pregunto mientras se paraba y se ponia sus pantuflas.

-¡sopa de miso! ¡sopa de miso! -le dijo la ojiperla menor mientras daba pequeños saltitos en el piso con los brazos en el aire.

-¿Por qué no preparamos pancakes hoy? -pregunto con una pequeña gota de sudor en la nuca.

-pero yo queria sopa de miso, por que no podemos desayunar sopa de miso... -la pequeña ojiperla se agacho en una esquina haciendo circulitos en la pared mientras lineas de mediano tamaño de color azul aparecia sobre su cabeza.

-Amor que tal si te digo que cenaremos sopa de miso esta noche -la gota en su nuca se agrando un poco ante el comportamiento de su hija, esta aun agachada volteo la vista hacia su madre pronunciando algo como "lo prometes?" a lo que ella respondio con un si -ahora que tal si se dan un baño a lo que yo hago el desayuno -ambas asintieron y fueron a baños diferentes "no se por que pero Hiyori se parece mucho a su padrino" penso con una sonrisa en la cara que parecia más una mueca la cual desaparecio de un momento a otro "tuve el mismo sueño de nuevo" penso con tristeza ya era la quinta ves en ese mes que tenia el mismo sueño una y otra ves, ya estaba cansada de verlo a "el" en sus sueños, se supone que lo había olvidado, entonces, ¿por que rayos seguia soñando sobre su pasado con "el"?¿era alguna especie de jabú? o solo su mente le esta jugando una mala broma, fuese como fuese preferia lo de la broma mental.

%%%%%%%%%%

Ya las tres estaban en el desayunador, comiendo sus panqueques en silencio hasta que una de las niñas hablo.

-Mamá ¿por qué no vamos al parque hoy? -pregunto Shiori a su madre.

-Buena idea, es un dia hermoso, perfecto para pasarlo en el parque -respondio con una sonrisa a la ojinegra que tambien sonrio, sin darse cuenta de que una escurridiza mano que agarraba un tenedor tomo sigilosamente uno de sus panqueques hasta que fue detenida por la vos de la ojipela mayor -Hiyori, ¿qué te he dicho de tomar las cosas de otros sin preguntar? -Hinata se quedo viendo fijamente a su hija.

-Qué es malo y no se hace -respondio la ojiperla menor bajo su rostro con vergüenza repitiendo las palabras que le avía dicho su madre en anteriores ocasiones, Hinata sonrio y le dio los panqueques que le quedaban a su hija y esta subio su mirada hacia ella.

-Esta bien, pero que no vuelva a suceder -y dicho esto la ojiluna se paro de su asiento para encaminarse a lavar los pocos platos sucios que avían -Shiori ¿puedes ir a buscar mis sandalias a mi closet por favor? -la aludida asintio y subio las escaleras para ir al cuarto de su madre.

Ya en el lugar abrió el closet y empezó a buscar las sandalias de Hinata, cuando las encontro se dispuso a marcharse pero algo la detuvo, una pequeña caja de zapatos que estaba a lo ultimo del gran closet, la tomo y la abrio, en ella encontro cartas y fotografias de su madre con un hombre desconocido para ella, tomo una foto que le llamo la atención en la cual tambien se encontraba su madre y el hombre desconocido acompañados de un rubio y una pelirosa a los cuales si reconocio, eran Naruto y Sakura, sus padrinos y de su hermana, guardo las cartas en su lugar y salio de la habitación aun con la fotografia en una mano y las sandalias en otra, cuando bajo las escaleras vio a su madre y hermana que la esperaban en la puerta.

-Mamá, ¿quien es el? -pregunto poniendo uno de sus dedos arriba de la persona a la que no conocia.

-¿Donde encontraste esta foto? -pregunto calmadamente tomando la fotografia en sus manos.

-Estaba dentro de una caja en tu closet -respondio rapidamente -mamá, ¿quien es el? -repitio la pregunta esperando una respuesta de parte de Hinata.

Por su parte la peliazul se sento en el piso y atrajo a sus dos hijas hacia ella, sentandolas en sus piernas para luego poner la fotografia en frente de su rostro.

-El es... su padre -respondio viendo al hombre de la foto fijamente.

-¿Qué paso con el? -esta ves la que pregunto fue Hiyori con una muy visible curiosidad al hombre, que segun su madre, era su padre.

-No ce, un día se fue y no volvio -de un momento a otro sus facciones cambiaron a un aspecto triste ante tal recuerdo -nunca supo que estaba embarazada de ustedes, simplemente se fue y no lo volvi a ver -ambas niñas veían cada gesto de su madre que al parecer no le gustaba lo que recordaba.

-Entonces, es un hombre malo? -dijo Shiori.

-No, no lo es, de hecho... -volteo a ver a la niña -... de hecho te pareces mucho a el, en todos los aspectos, si tuvieras el pelo negro serias su viva imagen -le confesó con una sonrisa.

-Mami, ¿a quien me parezco yo? -pregunto entusiasmada la pequeña ojiperla.

-En tu forma de ser te pareces a Naruto -Hiyori se cruzo de brazos e iso un mojin -pero en tu apariencia te pareces a mi -dicho esto acaricio el pelo de la ojiperla a lo que esta sonrio -muy bien vamos -las tres se pararon y caminaron hacia la salida agarradas de manos.

-Mami ¿como se llama? -pregunto nuevamente Hiyori.

-Sasuke Uchiha -respondio serrando la puerta tras si.

%%%%%%%%%%%

Ya estaban en el parque, ambas gemelas corrieron hacia los columpios mientras que Hinata buscaba un lugar para sentarse, no muy lejos de donde estaba pudo ver una cabellera rosa inconfundible para ella asi que tomo camino en direccion a la persona que estaba sentada en la banca.

-Hola Sakura -la pelirosa volteo y sonrio mientras un pequeño bultito se movia en sus brazos -hola Katsura ¿como estas bebé? -saludo a la pequeña de tan solo tres meses de nacida.

-Hola Hinata y dime ¿donde estan las niñas? -pregunto aun sonriendo a la recien llegada.

-Fueron a jugar -le respondio devolviendole la sonrisa -Sakura ¿puedo decirte algo? -la sonrisa en su rostro se desaparecio de repente lo que preocupo a la pelirosa.

-Si ¿que pasa Hinata?- la pelirosa veia a su amiga con preocupación quien no estaba muy segura de si decirle o no.

-Hace un rato Shiori encontro una fotografia -solto de pronto bajando su rostro.

-¡Quiere decir que... -la peliazul asintio sin mirarla -bu-bueno tarde o temprano sabias que pasaria -le dijo -y ¿dime como reaccionaron? -pregunto con un poco de curiosidad pero sin que la preocupación por su amiga desapareciera.

-En realidad reacionaron muy bien -dijo sonriendole -pense que cuando se los dijera iban a estar rompiendo todo lo que estubiera en su camino -confezo riendo un poco.

-Bueno, eso pasaria si fueran unas adolesentes con complejos de fieras -bromeo haciendo a su amiga reir levemente.

-Pero en cierto modo me preocupa ¿qué tal si quieren conocerlo? o si me odian por no aercelos dicho? -verdaderamente esas cosas le inquientaban, no sopportaria ver que sus hijas le tubieran odio o algun tipo de recentimiento hacia ella.

-No digas eso Hinata, nadie puede llegar a odiar a sumadre aun que se autoconvesa de eso nunca se logra -le respondio dandole asi un poco más de tranquilidad.

-Mami, ya me quiero ir, bamonos a casa -dijo un pequeño niño rubio acompañado de Hiyori, el niño tenia pelo rubio y ojos color jade iguales a lo de la pelirosa.

-Hiyori ¿donde esta Shiori? -pregunto preocupada la peliazul al ver que esta no estaba con su hermana.

-Fue a comprar un helado -dicho esto señalo el camion de elados que estaba a otro lado de la calle, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y se paro rapidamente de la banca, Shiori estaba crusando la calle sin prestarle atención al auto que se dirigia hacia ella a toda velocidad.

Hinata empeso a correr a la dirección en que se encontraba la menor gritando su nombre pero esta seguia crusando lentamente el camino de pavimento, la peliazul centia que iba a morir antes tales imagenes, las lagrimas empezaron a correr por su rostro y callo de rodillas, la ojinegra estaba a salbo gracias a alguien que salto hacia ella justamente en el momento en que el auto de un color gris la iba a atropellar, Hinata se puso de pie y corrio hacia donde estaba el hombre que abia salvado a su hija.

-¡Shiori, ¿porqué me haces esto? -la ojiperla tomo en brasos a la menor abrasandola y besandola en la cara, las lagrimas no dejaban de bajar por su rostro y sentia que su corazón se le escaparia del pecho en cualquier momento -¡ese auto pudo aberte atropellado y si eso pasaba no me lo perdonaria! -le dijo a la niña que tambien abraso a su madre asustada.

-Lo siento mami, no queria que te preocuparas -le dijo sin sortarla.

-Deveria bijilar más de cerca a su hija -dijo la bos fria del salbador de la niña.

-Sí, gracias por sarbarla -le dijo serrando los ojos y regalandole una sonrisa sincera.

-¿Hinata? -bolvio a decir la bos del hombre, la susodicha abrio los ojos con sorpresa al oir su nombre y no pudo creer a quien beia, la sonrisa desaparecio de su rostro y un leve sonrrojo permanecia en su rostro por el susto que abia pasado hace un rato.

-Sa-suke... -dijo cortadamente al reconocer a la perosona que tenia en frente.

-¿Sasuke? -repitieron las gemelas al oir el nombre con una notoria sorpresa en sus ojos.

-Sasuke... -susurro la pelirosa biendo la escena frente a ella.

-¿Quién? -pregunto el pequeño rubio sin entender porque todas repitieron el mismo nombre, Hinata no quitaba sus ojos de los de Sasuke al igual que este tampoco lo hacia.

-Sabia que eras tu -una media sonrisa se colo por los labios de Sasuke sin dejar de ver a la ojiperla.

-**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

**Que casualidad ¿no?, justo cuando le cuenta a sus hijas de el aparece así de repente, si ya ce que algunos de ustedes estaran diciendo "que predecible" o "no se le pudo ocurrir algo mejor" pero bueno, al fin y al cabo se que no mucha jente leera esto TT_TT pero me apaciona escribir historias SasuHina y nadie me ara cambiar de opinion.**

**En estos momentos no encuentro nada mejor que hacer a sí que me ire a dormir.**

**BYE, BYE. ;)**


	2. virtudes de los Uchiha

-¿Qu-qué? -estaba desconcertada, el la avía reconocido sin ningún problema "**una virtud Uchiha"** se dijo mentalmente, un Uchiha nunca olvidaba un rostro, recordó aun viendo al pelinegro.

-¿Todavía tartamudeas?¿no crees que ya estas lo bastante grandecita para eso? -se burlo, ella solo frunció el seño preparándose para hablar pero Shiori se le adelanto.

-No se burle de ella, solo esta nerviosa -le dijo la pequeña con visible molestia, ambos ojinegros se dirigían miradas furiosas entre ellos siendo observados por los demás presentes, la peliazul desvió la mirada hacia su madre la cual tenia la mirada perdida en algún lugar, mientras que el ojinegro v0io la otra niña de cabellos azulinos quien lo miraba fijamente con preocupación pintada en toda la cara, dirigió su mirada lentamente hacia la Hyuga mayor que aun lo veía pero esta ves con el seño levemente fruncido pero no muy notable, el sonrió y pronuncio;

-¿Por que no me dijiste? -ella se estremeció en todos lo sentidos de la palabra lo que no paso desapercibido por el quien ensancho su sonrisa volviéndose superior y altanera.

-Vallan con Sakura, ella las llevara a casa ¿cierto Sakura? -en ningún momento desvió la mirada, aun sentada en el piso igual que el sintió como agarraban su mano con un poco de fuerza pero nada que lastimara.

-Pero... -antes de que pudiera continuar Hinata la interrumpió.

-Sin peros, ve con Sakura -le ordeno dirigiendo su mirada a la niña que vio preocupación en los ojos de ella, Shiori bajo la mirada y empezó a caminar hacia donde se encantaba la pelirosa, la cual espero que llegara para dejar solos al Uchiha y a la Hyuga.

-Con que tienes hijas ¿he? -el se paro y le ofreció una mano pero ella no la acepto y se paro por si sola, se limpio la ropa con las manos, el sonrió ante esa reacción con aun mas superioridad -y dime ¿quien es el padre? -rio, sabia que no tenia que hacer esa pregunta, el sabia cual era la respuesta.

-¿Para qué quieres saber? -trato de sonar lo más pasible que podía pero ¿a quien quería engañar? estaba enojada, y todos los sinónimos usables de la palabra, lo miró de reojo y se dio cuenta de que el se acercaba a ella hasta quedar peligrosamente cerca de ella.

-Admítelo Hinata, son mis hijas, no lo niegues -**otra virtud Uchiha,** un Uchiha siempre reconocía a los suyos de vista de alguna marera u otra, ella bajo la mirada confirmando las sospechas de Sasuke.

-¿Co-como puedes e-estar tan seguro? -susurro sin subir la mirada.

-Se parecen de mucho a mi, y además la actitud de esa niña es muy diferente a la tuya o a la de tu familia -dijo refiriéndose a la ojinegra menor que ya no se encontraba ahí, sonrió de nuevo y se acercó a su oído -admítelo, son mis hijas ¿cierto?-.

-Si -suspiro y se alejo de el.

-Sus nombres... -.

-Shiori y Hiyori -.

-¿Qué edad tienen? -.

-7 -.

-¿Cumpleaños?-.

-14 de octubre -.

-Eso es dentro de pocos meses -dijo más para el que para ella -Entonces, supongo que quieres que tome la responsabilidad ¿no? -no era una pregunta era más una afirmación.

-No -dijo secamente, esa respuesta no se la esperaba, a decir verdad esperaba más que un si, esperaba que ella se tirara a sus brazos rogándole que les diera su apellido y que se quedara con ella, pero un "no", ¿que quería decir ella con un "no"? nadie le daba un no como respuesta a un Uchiha, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de la ojiperla -de seguro ya estas casado y con una familia y aun que no fuera así, eso les correspondería decidir a ellas y si ahí algo aparte de sus apariencias en lo que se parezcan a ti es que son testarudas y muy difíciles de convencer -esta ves la que tenia la sonrisa en la cara era ella y volteo empezando a caminar, pero su marcha fue detenida por Sasuke quien la tomo del brazo y la apego totalmente a su cuerpo.

-Te equivocas, la que tiene que tomar esa decisión eres tu -le dijo en un tono de voz suave como tratando de seducirla.

-Tal vez tengas razón pero aun así, antes de eso deberías ganarte la confianza de ambas -no estaba cómoda al estar tan cerca de su rostro así que trato de soltarse del agarre -suéltame -pero el hizo caso omiso a su petición.

-Entonces lo hare -dijo eso ultimo entre dientes, como si no le gustara lo que ella respondía, le flojo en agarre pero no la soltó -y cuando lo haga me darás la paternidad de ambas y dividiremos el tiempo para estar con ellas -finalizó.

-NI-EN-TUS-SUEÑOS -le respondió soltándose por fin del agarre para contestar su celular el cual vibraba en si bolsillo, se alejo un poco y contesto el aparato, a lo lejos el Uchiha vio una sonrisa el los labios de la chica que luego se mordía el labio inferior, cuando colgó el móvil se dedico a marcharse dejando solo al pelinegro con la palabra en la boca.

La paciencia no era una de sus virtudes y ella lo sabía muy bien, de hecho se había ido por esa razón, para molestarlo.

%%%%%%%%%%%%

Un fuerte golpe de una puerta se escucho por toda la mansión, la mansión de sus padres donde iba a desahogarse hablando con su madre o con su hermano mayor.

-Hola cariño -le saludo su madre con una gran sonrisa, con ella Itachi quien lo veía curioso -tienes que dejar de hacer eso cada ves que entres, a este paso tendré que mandar a cambiar la puerta -rió pero al ver que su hijo menor no presentaba ninguna emoción suspiro y pronuncio un **te lo encargo Itachi** antes de subir las grandes escaleras de la gran mansión, Itachi se acerco al ojinegro menor con un baso de agua y se sentó a su lado.

-¿Qué te pasa ahora? -pregunto sin muchos ánimos mientras tomaba de su baso de agua.

-Tengo un par de gemelas -al momento de escuchar eso Itachi escupió toda el agua que tenia en la boca.

-¿¡Embarazaste a la perra de Karin! -grito parándose de su asiento y apuntando hacia su hermano quien no le hacia caso a sus gestos.

-Dije tengo, no que voy a tener -le aclaro mientras el pelinegro mayor se limpiaba la boca con la manga de su camisa azulada y se sentaba nuevamente en el mueble -además no embarazaría a Karin ni aunque me casara con ella, es muy molesta -Karin era la novia de Sasuke desde uno ocho meses que según Sasuke "era una distracción sexual".

-Entonces dime, ¿quien es la afortunada? -pregunto ahora más calmado y con una sonrisa en su pálido rostro.

-Hinata Hyuga -cuando dijo el nombre lo dijo con un tono victorioso.

-¿La chica con la que salías cuando tenias 19? -trato de recordar y la imagen de la ojiperla llego a su mente y su sonrisa se ensancho -era linda, agradable y... SEXI -resalto las ultima palabra para ver la reacción de su hermano menor pero no vio nada -y ¿cuantos meses de nacidas tienen? -la curiosidad se asomo por su rostro esperando la respuesta de su acompañante.

-7 años -en los escalones que estaban tras ellos se escucho algo romperse.

-¿como se llaman? -pregunto nuevamente el Uchiha mayor.

-Sus nombres son Shiori y Hiyori -quería agregar el Uchiha a ambos nombres pensando en que se oiría muy bien.

-¿¡Qué! -fue lo que oyeron luego y una corriente eléctrica paso por las columna vertebral de ambos.

-Estuvo oyendo todo el tiempo -dijeron al unisonó los hermanos quienes voltearon sus rostros hacia atras y vieron a su madre quien se dirigía a toda velocidad hasta donde estaba Sasuke.

-¡Exijo conocerlas y ahora! -le casi grito a su hijo menor con el seño fruncido -no puede ser cierto soy abuela de las hijas de mi hijo menor desde hace siete años y aun no las conozco -esta ves si le grito y frunció aun más el seño.

-Si Sasuke eso no se hace incluso yo lo dije cuando mis hijos nacieron -apoyo Itachi parándose junto a la mujer quien en realidad buscaba que su madre no lo culpara por algo que el no sabia.

-¡Ese es el problema, ni siquiera yo lo sabia! -grito tambien parándose haciéndoles frente a ambos mientras su madre todavía hablaba por un lado muy molesta -y para colmo su madre no quiere darme la paternidad -suspiro y se sentó nuevamente en el mueble mientras seguía oyendo a Mikoto hablar.

-¡Tu padre estará muy enojado cuando sep... -hizo una pausa al oír lo que Sasuke dijo -espera ¿como que no las conocías? -su furia se borro de su cara dejando visible la curiosidad de recién obtuvo.

-Yo la abandone sin decirle nada, debe estar molesta por eso -suspiro agotado.

-¿No quiere darte la paternidad? -rió Itachi agarrándose el estomago -creo que vas a tener que ganártela de nuevo como aquella ves hermano -su madre solo lo veía desconcertada y un silencio incomodo se apodero de el gran recibidor.

%%%%%%%%%%%

-La cena esta lista -grito Hinata por las escaleras para que ambas niñas bajaran a comer, cuando llegaron a la mesa la Hyuga abrió los ojos de par en par cuando vio a sus hijas ambas despeinadas y con las narices rojas -¿qué les paso? -pregunto a ambas peli azules con una pequeña gota de sudor en la nuca.

-Hemos estado estornudando sin parar -respondió Hiyori por las dos hasta que su madre le puso la cena en frente -¡sopa de miso! -grito entusiasmada preparándose para empezar a comer.

-¡Gracias por la cena! -dijeron las tres al mismo tiempo para luego empezar a injerir los alimentos.

_**CONTINUARA...**_


	3. sentimientos

_ya estaba oscureciendo, una leve lluvia mojaba las calles de la ciudad y bajo un árbol estaba un hombre al cual no se le veía el rostro y tenia una leve sonrisa en los labios, a lo lejos se podía divisar tres siluetas femeninas que se acercaban hasta donde estaba el desconocido._

_Dos niñas y una mujer se detuvieron unos diez pasos antes de llegar, una de las niñas corrió hasta los brazos del hombre el cual la tomo y la cargo mientras la mujer y la otra niña lo veían con una sonrisa y se acercaron hacia él, la mujer lo abrazo y beso para luego separar sus labios aun abrasados._

_Una suave brisa misio los pelos azulinos de la mujer junto a los de las niñas dando un hermoso efecto al momento que vivian el cual fue roto por la vos una de las niñas._

_-Padre, ¿podemos irnos? tengo frío -dijo la peliazul de ojos negros mientras se abrasaba a sí misma._

_-Si, tengo hambre -dijo la otra peliazul menor de ojos opalinos._

_-Esta bien, vámonos -y dicho esto los cuatros empezaron a correr bajo la lluvia que en esos momentos aumentaba de velocidad y caía con más intensidad, todos llegaron a un auto gris que no estaba muy lejos de hay y subieron a este mientras reían._

_El escenario parecía que daba una media vuelta y ahí estaba Sasuke viendo la escena bajo la lluvia mientras el vehículo arracada y se alejaba de lugar, dejándolo a ahí, solo en un lugar ahora carente de vida, y recordó como le dijo Shiori al extraño._

_**Padre,**__esa Palabra que se suponía debían ser dedicadas para él le dolieron, ese debería ser SU lugar en el corazón de ambas infantes, pero no, esas palabras no fueron dirigida hacia él, sino hacia ese otro hombre que le robo el lugar que le correspondía. Sin Previo aviso una lagrima empezó a descender por su Rostro mezclándose con el agua que era expulsadas por las nubes, por primera vez en mucho tiempo estaba llorando, con un sentimiento en su corazón que no le gustaba, ese que había experimentado gran parte de su vida, la tristeza, el no era de esas personas que dejaban a flote sus sentimiento, como cuando es feliz, él no lo demuestra como las otras persona, pero en el fondo era feliz, ERA feliz._

_**FIN DEL SUEÑO DE SASUKE**_

Abrió sus ojos lentamente aun no amanecía pero sabia que no volvería a dormir así que se sentó en su cama y froto su pelo con una mano, bajando hacia su rostro pero sintió algo húmedo en este, lentamente puso su mano frente a su cara para ver el liquido que avía tocado **una lagrima**pensó cansado mientras se paraba de la cama e iba hacia el baño, abrió el grifo de la bañera y entro a bañarse, luego de unos minutos salió de la bañera, rodeo una toalla en su cintura y se miro al espejo para luego suspirar, entro en la habitación y miro hacia la cama donde se encontraba una cabellera roja la cual se movía levemente **ese lugar debería estar ocupado por otra persona** pensó nuevamente y salió hacia la sala con la ropa ya puesta.

Cuando salió por la puerta tomo el pasillo que dirigía hacia la sala de su departamento, las paredes tenían un color crema que combinaba a la perfección con los muebles color arena suave y una mesa negra en el centro, de tras avía una gran ventana corrediza que le daba la vista hacia toda la ciudad considerando que vivía en el ultimo piso de uno de los departamentos de lujo de su familia, dicha ventana estaba cubierta por una cortina del mismo color de los muebles y frente a los muebles avía una gran pantalla plana de 52 pulgadas pegada a la pared, una mesa-estante caoba, en la parte media de esta con un pequeño librero custodiado por una puerta de vidrio y unas pequeñas figuras de porcelana en las partes libres de la pequeña mesa-estante, dicha decoración era gracias a su madre que tenia un fino gusto en cuanto a interiores se refería ya que, si hubiera dejado a Karin a cargo de la decoración, la dichosa sala seria en ese momento el cuarto del terror ya que el gusto de la pelirroja era muy "exótico" para él y el resto de su familia.

Su rostro fue a parar al reloj que estaba en la entrada de la cocina, ya eran las 7;45 AM de la mañana, el tiempo había pasado rápido, y su mente estaba pensando en una sola cosa, en el sueño que había tenido esa noche.

Hinata estaba preparada para irse, era domingo y ese día llegaba alguien especial para ella y para sus hijas y ella estaba ansiosa de ir a recibirlo, el se quedaría en su casa aunque fuera por poco tiempo, ella estaba ahí esperando a que sus par de gemelas bajaran para poder irse por fin, pero el teléfono empezó a sonar interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, con pocos ánimos fue a contestar el teléfono para hablar con la persona menos deseada en esos momentos.

-Buenos días, ¿quien habla? -contesto el teléfono amablemente.

_-soy yo, quiero preguntarte algo -le contesto la persona que estaba al otro lado del teléfono._

-¿Quien te dio mi numero? -pregunto con un poco de impresión y miedo en su voz.

-N_o se si lo conocerás, pero hay un libro que las personas llamamos "directorio telefónico" donde buscas según la ciudad y el apellido donde curiosamente aparece el numero y la dirección de una persona -le dijo en un tono burlón al que ella no le gusto._

-Ya entendí -tenia el seño fruncido -¿que quieres? -pregunto de mala gana que por cierto era muy carente en ella.

-_Quería preguntarte si ¿hoy puedo salir con las niñas? -le respondió -dijiste que tendría que ganármelas si quería que me dieras la paternidad y eso voy a hacer -añadió._

-No, no puedes -.

-¿P_orque no? -ahora el que estaba fastidiado era el por la respuesta que ella le avía dado._

_-_Porque hoy iremos al aeropuerto a buscar a alguien -al pensar en ha quien vería dentro de aproximadamente una hora se relajo y sonrio.

_-¿Entonces cuando?-._

-¿Que tal el sábado de la semana que viene? -le propuso esperando una negación por parte de el pero su respuesta fue todo lo contrario a lo que ella esperaba.

_-Esta bien, pero no quiero una patética excusa cuando vaya por ellas -dicho esto cerro el teléfono y la peliazul suspiro._

-Mami, ya estamos listas -le aviso Hiyori a Hinata quien volteo para regalarles una sonrisa.

-Entonces vamos, su avión llegara dentro de poco y no podemos hacerlo esperar -les recordó, a el no le gustaba que lo hicieran esperar y mucho menos en un lugar concurrido, las gemelas abrieron la puerta del recibidor para salir corriendo hacia la jeepeta de su madre que solo usaría en esa ocasión por el asunto del equipaje.

Después de que Sasuke colgara el teléfono suspiro y luego sintió como alguien se subía a su espalda, no tenia caso voltear, ya sabia quien era y aunque le repitiera una y mil veces que no le gustaba ese gesto ella seguía asiéndolo, dándole la oportunidad de pensar que tal vez por una vez en su vida iba a golpear a una mujer pero siempre se retenía apretando los puños para no hacer realidad sus pensamientos.

-¿Con quien hablabas Sasu? -pregunto melosamente la pelirroja mientras le respiraba al oído, dos cosas más que a el no le gustaban; que digan su nombre de esa forma y que le respiren cerca de unas de sus partes corporales para averiguar de su vida, tal y como lo hacían _casi_todas las mujeres cuando querían saber algo de él, lo cual no les funciona ni en lo más mínimo, esas cosas lo molestaban y hacían que le hirviera la sangre y que el pensamiento volviera a hacer gala en su mente.

-No es tu asunto -le respondió fríamente mientras se quitaba a Karin de encima y sentaba en el mueble, la pelirroja se aproximo hacia el y se sentó en sus piernas de un modo en el que se miraran a la cara.

-Si es mi asunto, soy tu novia -le recordó mientras se acomodaba los lentes, fastidiado el pelinegro se paro haciendo que la pelirroja callera al piso chocando uno de sus pies con la mesa de centro soltando un leve quejido de dolor -¿¡porque asiste eso! -y sin recibir respuesta alguna escuchó como la puerta de la salida se serraba y se quedo completamente sola, dio un gran bostezo y se acostó en el mueble **creo que llamare a Suigetsu **pensó mientras echaba una mirada a la habitación.

Ya las tres estaban en el aeropuerto, el avión ya había llegado y solo estaban esperando a que el se reuniera con ellas, mientras las gemelas miraban hacia atrás Hinata diviso la figura del hombre al que esperaba el cual iba empujando un carrito de equipaje, cuando iba a voltear hacia donde estaban las gemelas él le hizo un gesto de silencio, ella entendió el mensaje inmediatamente y no les dijo nada, mientras ambas niñas seguían buscando hacia el lado contrario el hombre se coloco tras ellas pero no se dieron cuenta es esto hasta que el hablo.

-¿A quien buscan? -ambas niñas dejaron de buscar y voltearon con sorpresa.

-¡Gaara! -gritaron al mismo tiempo mientras lo abrazaban y el tomaba en brazos a las gemelas cargándolas sin ningún tipo de esfuerzo aparente.

-Hola -saludo la peliazul mayor mientras le daba un beso en los labios.

-¿Nos vamos? -Hinata asintió con una gran sonrisa mientras tomaba el carrito y empezaban a caminar hacia la salida de aeropuerto, Gaara aun tenia a ambas niñas en los brazos ya que estas no quisieron que el las bajara.

Los cuatros llegaron al vehículo, el pelirrojo subió a ambas gemelas en el asiento trasero y se encamino hacia el baúl del vehículo donde estaba la mujer de ojos opalinos subiendo las bolsas más pequeñas del equipaje de el ojiverde, el se poso a su lado y la abrazo por la cadera atrayéndola hacia el para besarla mientras ella correspondía un poco ida en sus pensamientos algo que el encontró raro en ella así que concluyo que algo estaba mal y decidió preguntarle.

-¿Te pasa algo? -le pregunto al oído un poco preocupado por el comportamiento de la peliazul -has estado rara desde hace un rato -le informo separándose un poco.

-No es nada -mintió claro que estaba pensando en algo pero era mejor que el no lo supiera en esos momentos, Gaara la veía no muy convencido pero opto por esperar a que ella decidiera contarle, subió lo que le faltaba y cerro el baúl -vamos, ya quiero llegar a casa -le dijo con una sonrisa la cual el devolvió y subió al lado del acompañante mientras ella tomaba el volante.

Un hombre rubio caminaba hacia su puerta un poco adormilado, ya que se había levantado hace unos segundos, cuando estaba en el quinto sueño el timbre de la entrada empezó a sonar en la parte más placentera de su sueño, quería gritar algo como **Sakura abre la puerta**o **cariño ¿quien es?**pero no podía ya que su señora esposa no se encontraba en casa, entonces pensó en no bajar para que el intruso se fuera creyendo que no había nadie en ese lugar, pero cada ves que creía que ya se había ido el molesto timbre volvía a timbrar espantándolo de golpe, entonces pensó en bajar y romperle la cara al que se atrevía a despertarlo de su magnifico sueño en el cual estaba la pelirrosa con ropa interior de encaje blanca recientemente empapada de agua, los mocosos de sus hijos en algún lugar que no le interesaba y una mesa presidencial llena de grandes platos repletos de Ramen acompañados de sake, si ese era su mundo perfecto, del cual fue sacado por un granuja que no entendía cuando no querían abrir la puerta, así que hay estaba con el puño levantado, con la puerta abierta y media cara de sorprendido aun con sueño, mientras la persona que estaba afuera tenia una ceja arqueada y una expresión seria, el rubio bajo el puño pero sus ojos aun seguían medio serrados.

-Ha, Sasuke eres tu -dijo el rubio entre un bostezo -ven, pasa -le propuso rascándose la cabeza.

-Aun seguías dormido –dedujo el pelinegro.

-Si, tu ya me conoces -esta vez el rubio parecía más despierto lo cual lo demostraba por la gran sonrisa que adornaba su rostro -pero, ¿que haces aquí? -pregunto un poco confundido por la aparición de su amigo en su vivienda a horas como esas.

-Vine a hablar contigo -le dijo rápidamente aun con su habitual cara seria, el rubio le izo un gesto para que se sentara para así hablar más a gustos.

-¿De que quieres hablar? -le pregunto recostándose en su sillón personal poniéndole toda la atención posible de su parte, la cual era poca.

-¿Conoces el lugar en donde vive Hinata? -después de decir lo ultimo el pelinegro sintió un pequeño estruendo viendo al culpable, Naruto se había caído del piso después de la pregunta que le había echo el Uchiha dándole a entender que si sabia.

-No, pa-para nada -respondió un poco nervioso.

-Mientes -dijo secamente el pelinegro.

-¿Qui-quieres un poco de-de Ramen? -ofreció nervioso tratando de desviar la conversación.

-No cambies el tema -su voz se volvió cortante y cerro los ojos.

-¿No puedo ofrecerle algo de comer a mi amigo? -se rasco la cabeza aun más nervioso.

-Ya se todo Naruto -le aclaro al rubio el cual se alejaba retrocediendo paso a paso lentamente hacia un lugar que fuera seguro, si algo había aprendido extremadamente bien de su amigo pelinegro era que, no era bueno hacerlo enojar.

-No-no se de lo que hablas Sa-Sasuke -el ojos azules observo como el pelinegro se paraba de su asiento y abría los ojos lentamente, dejando a la vista una mirada acecina, la mirada con la que siempre le hacia hablar contra su voluntad, pero ya que, tendría que hablar si apreciaba su vida.

-Se que tengo dos hijas gemelas y algo me dice que tu estas involucrado en todo esto -una media sonrisa apareció en su rostro al ver la cara de sorprendido de el rubio imperativo -ahora dime ¿que tienes tu que ver con ellas? -le pregunto de manera autoritaria.

-Soy el padrino de ellas -respondió entre un suspiro esperando algún tipo de maltrato físico de parte de Sasuke el cual nunca llego.

-Y ¿porque no me contaste? -cerro sus ojos nuevamente y tomo asiento mientras el rubio lo imitaba.

-Veras... -tomo un poco de aire - en ese tiempo, cuando te marchaste Hinata quedo destrozada, lloró mucho, Sakura y yo estuvimos con ella y poco tiempo después nos confeso lo de su embarazo, algo que nos sorprendió mucho tanto a Sakura como a mi, un día no lo soporte más y me propuse a ir hasta donde estabas pero cuando iba a reclamarte ella me detuvo agarrándome por un brazo para que no fuera, yo me negué a sus peticiones pero ella me dijo que no quería que lo supieras, que no te obligaría a estar con alguien a que no amabas, que ella podía salir adelante sin tu ayuda y que ya no quería estar contigo, en ese instante no le creí del todo pero ella me hizo jurarle que no te diría, poco tiempo después Hiashi se entero y se molesto con ella pero luego las cosas entre ellos se arreglaron, tanto Hiashi como Neji estaban dispuestos a decirte todas tus verdades pero ella los detuvo al igual que a mi, la ultima ves que hablamos de eso me dijo que no quería saber nada relacionado contigo -termino su relato pasando su mano izquierda por su cara.

El ojinegro analizaba cada una de las palabras del rubio de las cuales algunas lo desconcertaron o hirieron levemente, pero de todo lo que le conto el Uzumaki lo que mas le dolió fue lo ultimo que había dicho **dijo que no quería saber nada que fuera relacionado contigo**recordó sin expresión alguna en su rostro que mostrara lo que sentia interiormente, sus pensamiento fueron cortados por el amante del Ramen.

-...Además, ¿por que tanto interés? después de todo, tu decidiste irte sin decirle nada ¿porque quieres hablar de eso después de todos estos años? -al parecer el rubio le había estado hablando desde hace un buen rato mientras él vagaba por sus pensamientos.

-Ella me dijo que si quería la paternidad tenia que ganarme su confianza -le confeso -además, voy a enmendar lo que le hice -.

-Pues eso estará difícil Sasuke, ellas no son muy fáciles de convencer -dijo un poco nervioso, el pelinegro lo miraba dudoso, que tan difícil seria convencer a un par de mocosas, lo único que necesitaría serian dulces, juguetes y una televisión donde pasarían todo el santo día en frente del aparato, no podía ser más difícil que eso ¿ciento? -créeme Sasuke, yo las conozco desde que nacieron -trato de convencerlo pero este todavía lo miraba con rostro de **eso ni tu te lo crees,**el rubio suspiro derrotado.

-Idiota, ve y cámbiate nos vamos -le ordeno, pero inmediatamente una cara de confusión era lo que el veía en la cara del rubio -me vas a enseñar donde vive Hinata -le dijo, el rubio suspiro y empezó a subir las escaleras de su casa-mansión a paso lento y cansado.

Luego de algunos minutos el ojicielo bajo vestido de una camisa blanca, unos pantalones negros y unas sandalias, bajó completamente los escalones y tomabas sus llaves pero el pelinegro lo detuvo.

-Toma mis llaves, si vamos en tu auto se darán cuenta -le dijo mientras le lanzaba las llaves de su vehículo.

-¿conduciré tu auto? -pregunto un poco sorprendido ya que el pelinegro no dejaba que nadie, NADIE, tocara o condujera su auto, Sasuke suspiro y asintió un poco arrepentido por haberle confiado su auto al rubio -genial -susurro el rubio saltando internamente, desde hace mucho tiempo quería conducir el auto del pelinegro, el cual había obtenido desde hace menos de siete meces, era un Lamborghini del año de color negro cuyas puertas se abrían hacia arriba, ese era uno de los tantos autos de la colección privada de Sasuke, ambos salieron de la casa-mansión del rubio, entrando al auto el cual arranco rápidamente controlado por Naruto.

En menos de diez minutos ya estaban estacionados cerca de la hacer contraria a la casa de la peliazul, la cual acababa de llegar del aeropuerto, Sasuke vio como ella se apeaba del vehículo en el que estaba y junto a ella se apeo un hombre de pelo rojo que le abría la puerta a las gemelas tomándolas en brazos y llevándolas hacia dentro de el domicilio mientras que la peliazul abría el baúl de la jeepeta de marca lexus del año, el hombre salió de la casa y empezó a bajar sus equipajes y Hinata lo abrazaba por la espalda, inconscientemente Sasuke frunció el seño algo que no paso por alto el rubio.

-¿Por que él esta en este lugar? -pregunto contra su voluntad el pelinegro.

-Bueno... Gaara y Hinata son... pareja -le respondió entrecortadamente.

Un incomodo silencio se produjo en el vehículo, era sofocante, Sasuke sentía que saldría del vehículo y le rompería todo a el pelirrojo mientras Naruto miraba a todas partes, cuando vio la reacción de el ojinegro opto marcharse del lugar antes de que el monstruo Uchiha saliera a hacer gala de su enojo, si había una emoción del pelinegro que se mostraba plenamente, obvio era el enojo.

**CONTINUARA...**


	4. sabado, comienzan los juegos parte 1

**HOLA**

**La verdad, para este capi estará compuesto por dos partes y si me vino la inspiración, no se, tal vez por mi mente perversa y maligna que tiene todo tipo de planes macabros para algún tipo de venganza o que tan solo se me ocurrió y ya ¿y ustedes que creen que fue? yo no ce y los que están leyendo esto se preguntaran ¿y esta que? pues ya llego la hora de la venganza contra Sasuke, cordialmente propinada por Shiori y Hiyori (risa malvada) y claro, espero que a ustedes les guste este capi ya que tanto ustedes como yo queremos que nuestro amado Sasuke ¡SUFRA! (es doloroso escribirlo pero, ya que) además estaba súper aburrida en mi casa cuidando a mi hermano y no podía salir (injusto ¿no lo creen?) hasta que mi madre llegara, así que me puse a escribir el nuevo capitulo de esta historia, ¡espero que les guste!.**

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA; el sufrimiento de Sasuke en su mayoría será de maceado, esas niñas tienen mentes maquiavélicas y se comportaran muy bien con toda la familia de Sasuke menos con el, es una venganza tipo "lo que les damos a ellos no te lo damos a ti" no piensen mal, y si les gusta este capi dejen su reviews (claro si quieren) ¿han notado que digo lo ultimo en todos los capítulos? pero mejor empiezo a escribir el capi.**

Ya era sábado, eran las 10; 36 AM y Sasuke ya estaba listo para partir a buscar a las gemelas, estaba estrazado ya que se le ocurrió la magnifica idea de decirle a su madre que llevaría a las gemelas para que las conociera, claramente eso fue un error, ya que su sufrimiento empezó después de haberle dicho la "gran noticia" a su madre quien empezó a planificar un sin fin de actividades para el dichoso día.

**FLASH BACK**

_Luego de que Naruto lo llevara de vuelta a su casa-mansión el pelinegro tomo su auto y se dirigió hacia la casa de sus padres, tenia que decirles de lo que avía hablado esa mañana con Hinata vía telefónica, después de todo su querida madre quería conocerlas y que mejor momento para eso que el sábado, el primer día que se reuniría con ellas para comenzar con su plan, el cual obvio era para ganarse la confianza de las gemelas y obtener la paternidad y estaba más que seguro de que su queridísima madre estaría dispuesta a ayudarlo con su infalible plan, tanto así como que se llamaba Sasuke Uchiha, y sin darse cuenta ya estaba frente al gran portón de hierro que se abría lentamente para darle paso hacia la gran mansión Uchiha en donde su madre seguro lo esperaba ya que la avía llamado para que no se fuera antes de que el llegara, entro a la mansión y como lo avía pensado, su madre estaba sentada esperándolo, pudo ver como una sonrisa tierna aparecía en el rostro de su madre mientras se levantaba de su haciendo para abrazar a su hijo menor._

_-Hola amor -saludo dulcemente su madre mientras bajaba sus manos por los brazos de el Uchiha menor-¿qué era lo que querías decirme? -pregunto sin que la sonrisa desapareciera de su rostro._

_-El sábado de la semana entrante traeré a mis hijas para que las conozcas -le dijo viendo la reacción de su madre la cual avía soltado sus brazos y deshacía la sonrisa de su cara, eso definitivamente no le gusto, lentamente Mikoto se alejo de su hijo hasta estar a una distancia considerable, una corriente eléctrica recorrió el cuerpo de Sasuke a ver la sonrisa que se avía colado nuevamente por el rostro de la pelinegra pero esta no era como la anterior, esa que poseía en ese momento era de alegría, Mikoto agrazo de nueva cuenta a su hijo pero esta ves con más fuerza que de lo normal para luego separarse de el y darle la espalda para enumerar todo lo que tenia en mente._

_-Muy bien, tenemos muchas cosas que planear, llamare a Itachi para decirle que traiga a sus hijos y esposa, convenceré a tu padre para que no valla a trabajar ese día, tambien tengo que planear lo que voy a cocinar y... -Mikoto paro en seco aun dándole la espalda a el pelinegro quien se preocupo por el tan repentino acto_

-¿Pa-pasa algo? -pregunto el pelinegro haciendo notoria su preocupación.

-Es que... -izo una pausa y le dio la cara al pelinegro con los ojos cristalizados amenazando con dejar caer las saladas lagrimas de los ojos de la mujer -... ¡no puedo creer que mi bebe tenga hijas! -grito cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos, una caída al estilo anime fue como reacciono Sasuke a lo que su madre avía dicho pero rápidamente recobro su compostura.

-Madre, ya no soy un niño -le recordó mientras tocia un poco.

-Tienes razón, pero no puedo evitar pensarlo -le dijo limpiándose las lagrimas -en fin, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer y poco tiempo para que ellas vengan así que vamos, no ahí tiempo que perder -lo dijo como si fueran ese mismo día así que rápidamente se llevó a Sasuke del brazo para hacer unas compras para preparar todas las actividades que se darían a cabo ese día.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Sin darse cuenta ya avía llegado a su destino; la casa de Hinata, tomo aire pesadamente, tratando de relajarse ya que desde que avía llegado un pensamiento no muy grato cruzo por su mente, ¿que tal si la persona que lo recibiría no fuera precisamente la dueña de la casa?,¿ que tal si lo recibía ese chico pelirrojo que nunca le avía agradado y que le desagradaba más de lo común cuando se entero de que el salía con su ex-novia?, si de algo estaba seguro era que si lo veía a el en ves de Hinata necesitaría una cubeta llena de hielo para calmar el dolor que le causaría en su puño al romperle la cara a ese..., prefirió no pensarlo ya que eso no lo ayudaba a calmarse, todo lo contrario, estaba haciendo que sus ganas de cometer un crimen se hiciera más presente en sus pensamientos y al mismo tiempo pensaba en que si lo hiciera no seria tan grave ya que nadie lo extrañaría ¿cierto?, sacudió la cabeza fuertemente deshaciéndose de esos pensamientos y luego bajo del auto y se dirigió hacia la puerta de la casa tocando el timbre, la puerta se abrió lentamente dejando ver a la persona a quien deseaba ver, Hinata llevaba puesto un pantalón corto jean y una blusa negra de tirantes que a decir verdad dejaba muy poco a la imaginación.

-¿Como llegaste aquí? -le pregunto con un poco de curiosidad ya que no le avía dicho su dirección **tal vez tambien se lo dijo el directorio telefónico**bromeo mentalmente recordando lo que le había dicho una semana antes cuando la llamo.

-Naruto me mostró -le respondió con su típico semblante serio, la Hyuga suspiro, **Naruto tambien era otra opción**se dijo mentalmente -¿ya están listas? -pregunto sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-Ha... Si -le dijo un poco distante, se dirigió hacia el comienzo de las escaleras para llamar a ambas niñas mientras el pelinegro la miraba no precisamente la espalda -¡niñas ya bajen! -les grito, ambas bajaron desanimadamente mientras miraban a la persona de la puerta.

-¿Tenemos que ir? -pregunto la ojiperla con pocos ánimos, ambas llevaban mochilas pero nadie se percato de eso ya que estaban muy atentos a los movimientos de las gemelas.

-Si, tienen que ir -les respondió su madre.

-Ya que -dijo Shiori mientras se paraba en la puerta y daba la vuelta encarando a su madre que las avía llamado a ambas.

-Pórtense bien -les dijo mientas se agachaba y besaba a ambas en sus frentes -y por favor no hagan ningún tipo de travesura -les pidió con tono de preocupación.

-No prometemos nada -le dijo Hiyori recibiendo una mirada de reproche de parte de su madre mientras el pelinegro las veía a las tres atentamente -adiós mami, adiós Gaara -les grito eufórica para salir rápidamente de la casa tomando la mano de su hermana que no quería moverse del lugar en el que estaba.

-Adiós -susurro Hinata mientras veía como ambas subían al vehículo de su padre.

-¿Estas segura de esto? -Gaara la abrazo por detrás esperando una respuesta de parte de Hinata.

-Si, además... -boteo entre el abrazo y quedo frente a frente a el con los rostros muy cercas -Ya estamos solos -le susurro al oído para luego morder su ovulo sensualmente.

-Y ¿te diste cuenta que cuando llamaste a las niñas te miraba el trasero? -ante tal declaración la peli azul se sonrojó y sintió la mano del ojiverde el su trasero -eso solo puedo hacerlo yo -le informo mientras la tumbaba en el mueble y se puso en cima de ella para besarla.

Ambas infantes estaban sorprendidas del tamaño de la mansión **es más grande que la del tío Naruto**pensó Hiyori sin quitarle la vista a la enorme edificación, cuando volteo a ver a su hermana noto que esta ya no estaba sino que seguía por detrás al Uchiha un poco alejados de ella, corrió hasta llegar al lado de su hermana y se acerco a ella poniendo una mano al lado de su boca para que lo que iba a decir no fuera oído por el pelinegro.

-¿Estas lista? -pregunto recibiendo una afirmación de parte de Shiori -entonces ¿improvisaremos? -que tipo de pregunta era esa, claro que improvisarían, ellas siempre improvisaban y lograban su objetivo, recibió una afirmación nuevamente y una sonrisa adorno su rostro, sin darse cuenta ya estaban en la puerta de la gran mansión, el pelinegro ladeo un poco su rostro para poder ver a ambas niñas que no le quitaban la mirada de encima.

-Compórtense -fue lo único que dijo y abrió la puerta, los tres entraron y fueron recibidos por Mikoto que las veía con una expresión de maravillada y un poco más atrás un hombre de mirada igual que la del Uchiha menor, el cual tenia el pelo liso amarrado en una cola baja, a cada lado de este avían un niño y una niña, ambos con el seño fruncido, las gemelas no pudieron evitar fruncir el seño ante las miradas que les dedicaban los otros infantes de la sala, después vieron a una mujer de pelo castaño y ojos celestes que las veía con una gran sonrisa y las manos juntas, luego de mirar a la mujer llevaron su mirada al fondo en donde estaba un hombre de pelo y ojos negros **A caso en esta familia este es el único color de pelo y ojos**pensaron ambas al mismo tiempo que al ver que todos los presentes a excepción de la mujer rara de pelo castaño y el niño es estaba al lado de Itachi, tenían esa combinación de pelo y ojos.

-Ustedes deben ser Shiori y Hiyori ¿cierto? -ambas asintieron.

-Buenos días -dijeron al unisonó e asieron una reverencia a todos los presentes.

-Valla, al parecer su madre las educo muy bien -dijo Mikoto aun más maravilladla de lo que antes estaba y se dio cuenta de algo importante -¡ha cierto! no me he presentado, yo soy Mikoto Uchiha la madre de Sasuke, ese de allá es Itachi -señalo al susodicho -ellos son Midory y Yohiro -los mencionados aun seguían parados con miradas de "muéranse" dirigida hacia las gemelas, luego su dedo apunto hacia la mujer de mirada celeste -ella es Aida y el hombre de allá atrás -señalo finalmente -es Fugaku Uchiha, mi esposo -les informo orgullosa.

-Mucho gusto -dijeron nuevamente al unisonó.

-¿Quieren un dulce? -les ofreció Mikoto poniendo una bandeja con los cara menos en ella para que se sintieran con más confianza.

-No gracias, no me gustan los dulces -le dijo Shiori respetuosamente.

**De veras es hija de Sasuke**pensó la pelinegra con una pequeña gota de sudor en la nuca de la mayor recordando que era la misma respuesta que daba su hijo menor cuando le ofrecían algo que llevara azúcar.

-Yo si quiero, gracias -tomo un chocolate y se lo llevo a la boca saboreando el manjar el cual sentía que se derretía en su paladar.

-Niños, ¿que tal si salen un rato a lo que nosotros terminamos de preparar la comida y la mesa? -propuso Mikoto a lo cual todos los infantes asintieron y salieron por la puerta delantera de la gran mansión dirigiéndose hacia el jardín.

-¿Qué quieren en este lugar?-pregunto repentinamente el niño de unos 8 años aproximadamente que paro en seco junto a su hermana menor de unos 6 años -no son bienvenidas aquí -les dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-No parece que los demás piasen lo mismo -respondió burlesca Shiori quien encaro al niño.

-Solo están disimulando así que no se hagan muchas ilusiones –mintió, pero siendo muy cribe.

-Pues mira que no estamos aquí por voluntad -ya su paciencia se estaba acabando, quien e creía ese niño para hablarle así pero si de algo estaba ella segura es de que el tambien sufriría ese día.

Las otras dos niñas ya se sentían invisibles ante sus hermanos ya que Shiori y Yohiro avían empezado una discusión olvidándose totalmente de ellas que solo escuchaban los insultos que se mandaban, cosas como "mono prehistórico" o "mal intento de niña" eso y muchas cosas más, ambas niñas botearon a verse con un silencio incomodo en la atmosfera hasta que Midory hablo;

-Y ¿que hacen aquí? -pregunto calmadamente.

-Bueno, se suponía que benianos a conocer a la "familia" -contesto Hiyori con la misma calma que la niña menor que ella.

-El tío Sasuke nunca nos hablo de ustedes ¿como es que ahora tengo primas? -su calma no desaparecía, Hiyori pudo darse cuenta que apozar de la edad de esa niña era muy madura en cuanto a su carácter, incluso podía decir con toda certeza que ella era más madura que ese niño que discutía con su hermana.

-La verdad es que... -la peli azul se agacho un poco ya que era un poquito más alta que la otra niña y luego se acerco al oído de la pelinegra y le conto parte de lo que iban a hacer y del porque, la niña de pelo negro formo una O con la boca como diciendo que entendía los motivos.

-Cuenta conmigo -le dijo regalándole una sonrisa y ambas chocaron los puños, de un momento a otro sus hermanos pararon de discutir y dieron media vuelta inflando sus mejillas, cruzados de brazos y con los ojos cerrados para luego marcharse hacia direcciones contrarias siendo seguidos por sus respectivos hermanos hasta que se perdieron de vista a los ojos de los otros.

Todos los adultos estaban en la cocina ayudando con la comida, y por ayudando solo me refiero a Itachi y a su esposa ya que Sasuke y Fugaku se encontraban en una esquina hablando sobre cierto tema, del cual Fugaku no estaba enterado.

-Entonces eso fue lo que paso ¿he? -suspiro el hombre mayor después de haber oído por completo el relato de Sasuke quien estaba recargado en la pared ya sin importarle el tipo de regaño que posiblemente oiría de parte de su padre el cual nunca llego -estoy orgulloso de que tomes tus responsabilidades, cualquier otro hombre se hubiera negado ha aceptarlas -le dijo con un extraño brillo en los ojos, ese brillo que aparecía siempre que estaba más feliz de lo normal.

-Hmp -fue su respuesta pero luego tomo aire para dar una respuesta más completa -recuerda que no soy cualquier tipo de hombre, soy un Uchiha y nosotros siempre tomamos en manos nuestras responsabilidades -les respondió recitando las palabras que su padre les avía aplicado en cada instante de su vida, desde pequeño cuando no quería hacer su tarea hasta ya ser adulto joven cuando se trataba de la empresa.

-Así de habla -en la cara de Fugaku apareció una "sonrisa Uchiha" esa del tipo que solo ellos podían dar según cada ocasión -vamos con los demás -le "ordeno" abrazando a su hijo menor por los hombros, Sasuke se sentía extraño ya que su padre casi nunca tenia eso gestos con el y de cierta manera se sentía feliz pero no del todo.

-Sasuke, tengo que decirte que ¡tus hijas son hermosas! -le confeso la mujer castaña con las mejillas sonrojadas de emoción -y yo que creí que primero tendrías hijos con esa mujer fastidiosa por una noche sin profesión -le dijo y empezó a dar vueltas de felicidad por la satisfacción de que sus pensamientos no se hicieron realidad.

-Yo tambien pensé eso -les dijo Mikoto uniéndose a la conversación con un tazón de ensalada al momento en que Aika dejaba de girar -pero en el fondo, muy en el fondo de mi corazón sabia que mi Sasuke no podría hacerme eso ¿cierto? -al decir ese "¿cierto?" lo miro con ojos interrogantes y cara de "no te lo permitiría" esperando que su hijo le diera una respuesta de la que todos esperaban fuera un "nunca" y todos los presentes lo miraban expectantes.

-Nunca -todos suspiraron satisfechos por la respuesta y volvieron a su semblante normal.

-Eso me esperaba de ti hermanito, sabia que no tenias malos gustos -le dijo pasando el brazo por su hombro el cual estaba libre desde que Aika le hablo ya que su padre fue a tomar algo de la despensa que le avía pedido su madre -aunque lo puse en duda cuando nos dijiste que la zanahoria cuatro ojos era tu novia -le confeso haciendo memoria del "traumático" momento el cual deshizo rápidamente.

-Yo hubiera preferido que te quedaras con Hinata, era dulce, amable, buscaba el bien de los demás antes que el suyo y tambien era extremadamente bonita -de un momento a otro el estado de animo de la mujer de ojos celestes cambio de contenta a melancólica y de este a molesta ya que el pensamiento de que el la avía dejado y estaba lista para darle un sermón pero la puerta delantera se abrió de golpe.

-¿Quien será? -se preguntaron todos mentalmente pero sus dudas fueron despejadas al oír la vos de la persona más odiada de las personas de esa mansión.

-Sasu, cariño ¿estas aquí? -todos voltearon a ver a Sasuke con miradas reprochadoras de "¿por qué la invitaste?" y al decir todos, es todos inclusive los hijos de Itachi quienes avían entrado sigilosamente a la cocina sin que nadie se diera cuenta de su presencia.

-No le dije que estaría aquí -les confeso pero todos los seguían mirando, esta ves con duda en sus ojos -lo juro -al momento de decir eso sintió que alguien lo abrazaba fuertemente, lo que le pareció extremadamente molesto.

Por otra parte las gemelas estaban frente al auto del pelinegro y de dieron cuenta de uno que no avían visto a su llegada pero no le dieron importancia y empezaron ha hacerle "arreglitos" al lujoso automóvil, Hiyori y Shiori sacaron de sus mochilas dos pequeñas latas las cuales decían "pintura en aerosol roja" y la otra "pintura en aerosol verde" ambas se miraron a la cara con sonrisas cómplices y empezaron a dibujar en el vehículo.

Hinata detuvo al pelirrojo ya que avía tenido un mal presentimiento, no de los de peligro si no de los de travesuras los cuales siempre sentía cuando sus hijas hacían algún tipo de "venganza" pero la voz del ojiverde el saco de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué pasa? -le pregunto, cabe mencionar que ambos ya estaban en ropa interior y en la habitación.

-Creo que las niñas están haciendo algo malo -le confeso con cara de preocupada.

-Tranquila, recuerda que están con él, no debe ser tan grave -y dicho eso volvió a besarla y a acostarla completamente en la cama, la peli azul le hizo caso y continuo con lo que estaba haciendo.

-Nuestra obra maestra -dijo orgullosa Hiyori con los ojos brillosos por lo que avían hecho con el auto.

-Se pondrá muy FELIZ cuando vea esto -dijo Shiori con cierto sarcasmo y resaltando la palabra "feliz", ya avía acabado toda su pintura y buscaba un contenedor para botar la lata bacía.

-Volvamos adentro para que no sospechen nada -Shiori asintió ante la propuesta de su hermana y se dirigieron hacia la mansión, cuando llegaron y entraron vieron a una mujer de pelo rojo que abrazaba a Sasuke, a ninguna de las dos les gusto ese tan "amable" gesto de la mujer hacia su padre, ninguna sabia que era pero a ambas les avía pasado un pensamiento por la cabeza, olvidar la venganza contra Sasuke y concentrarse en que esa mujer sufra, negaron rápidamente, era a el, solo a el, se repentina mentalmente.

-Niñas, ya llegaron -Mikoto las sacó de sus pensamientos al darse cuenta de que avían entrado a la cocina.

-Itachi, no sabia que tuvieras más hijas -oyeron que dijo la pelirroja que se acerco a ellas acomodándose los lentes y mirándolas fijamente.

-No son hijas mías -le dijo con media sonrisa en su cara.

-Entonces ¿de quienes son? -pregunto volteando hacia el pelinegro mayor quien soltó una risa lo debajo al igual que los demás, exceptuando a las gemelas.

-Son hijas de Sasuke -le respondió Aika por su esposo quien o podía parar de reír, al escuchar eso el rostro de la pelirroja de puso en blanco y escucho como Itachi soltaba una gran carcajada por su reacción, pero luego volvió a la normalidad tomándolo como broma.

-Si muy graciosa -su sarcasmo no era tan notorio ya que su cabeza no le daba para eso -ya en serio -dijo ladeando la cabeza.

-Son mis hijas -le respondió Sasuke sin mucho interés.

-Co- como, ¡t-tu nunca me dijiste eso! -titundia mientras lo señalaba.

-Yo no te cuento mi vida -le dijo con una sonrisa altanera en sus labios, por su parte Karin pensaba en algo **si soy buena con ellas, tal ves ¡Sasuke me pida matrimonio!**pensó para luego empezar a brincar en un pie ante la mirada de todos que pensaron **¿y esta loca que?**todos al mismo tiempo.

-Bueno, yo seré su madrastra -les dijo con una sonrisa muy fingida **si hago esto Sasuke no dudara en...** pero fue interrumpida de sus pensamientos por las gemelas.

-Ni en tus sueños -le dijeron al unisonó y se alejaron de ella dejando a una muy furiosa Karin, mientras que todos los que estaban en la cocina arrojaron grandes carcajadas por lo que ella les avía dicho incluso Sasuke se reía no tanto como los demás pero lo hacia.

-La comida esta lista -Informo Mikoto para que todos excepto Karin se dirigieran a la mesa.

-No gracias, yo ya comí -dijo la pelirroja apretando uno de sus puños por la respuesta anterior de las gemelas.

-Yo no te dije a ti -Mikoto la miraba de reojo, la reacción de la pelirroja solo fue fruncir el seño hasta que escucho a alguien gritarle algo.

-Te saldrán más arrugas de las que tienes -ante eso la pelirroja salió hacia la sala buscando un espejo para confirmar lo de "más arrugas de las que tienes" lo cual avía gritado Yohiro.

-Ese mocoso -dijo entre un susurro cuando confirmo que en su cara no avía ni el más mínimo rastro de alguna arruga.

Después de un rato todos terminaron de comer y se dirigieron al jardín para que los menores jugaran a la pelota un rato, los niños hicieron un sorteo para decidir que juego jugarían hasta que las tres niñas decidieron jugar a "la pelota caliente" por lo cual algunos adultos tuvieron que entrar a jugar, entre estos; Itachi (a quien le encantaba ese juego), Aika (a quien le pareció divertido) y Karin (quien solo entro a jugar por que los demás no querían), quienes manejaban la pelota eran Itachi (el cual tenia la pelota) y Hiyori (que esperaba que su "tío" la lanzara) mientras los demás estaban de su lado preparados para correr cuando Itachi la lanzara.

-Muy bien, todos tendrán tres vidas, al que lo golpeemos con la bola tres veces automáticamente perderá y el que la pare sin dejarla caer gana una vida, el ultimo que quede tendrá que agentar diez tiradas sin que le de en ninguna ocasión y si lo hace esa persona gana-Informo Hiyori ya que algunos no sabían de que se trataba el juego (Karin).

Itachi lanzo la bola dándole a la pelirroja en la pierna izquierda, luego de que Hiyori tomara la bola escogió a su victima la cual obviamente era Karin a la que le dio en una mejilla con gran fuerza, ante tal impacto todos, excepto Shiori, la veían impresionados por la fuerza con la que había lanzado, nuevamente la bola estaba en manos de Itachi que escogió nuevamente a la pelirroja y le dio en la espalda ya que esta todavía iba por mitad de la "cancha de juego" ya que llevaba tacones de aguja, era la tercera ves que le daban, así que ya avía perdido, la chica de ojos rojos fue hacia una silla refunfuñando y diciendo "no me gusta este juego".

Ahora Hiyori tenia la bola y estaba concentrada en "improvisar" cuando se preparo para lanzar volteo y se la arrojo al Uchiha menor y le dio en el estomago, el pelinegro hizo un gesto de dolor y se agarro el estomago, la peli azul se disculpo diciendo que perdió el equilibrio al momento de tirar, el pelinegro no dijo nada y le devolvió la pelota.

Itachi la tomo ya que era su turno de tirar mientras todos iban por mitad y escogió a una en particular; a su esposa, a la cual le dio en el trasero, ante tal acto esta enrojeció de molestia y se dirigió asta donde estaba su querido esposo y le dio una fuerte cachetada, luego Hiyori tomo la pelota y se la tiro nuevamente a Sasuke dándole en un pie y teniendo la excusa de que se tropezó, nuevamente el pelinegro no dijo nada y le devolvió la pelota, Itachi quien se encontraba con una mejilla roja concentro su vista en Shiori al momento de tirar la bola Aika se interpuso entre Shiori y la pelota, agarrándola y tirándosela nuevamente a Itachi dándole en el estomago, este callo al piso llorando ante en impacto el cual fue muy fuerte, Hiyori tomo la bola y la tiro nuevamente hacia su padre dándole en la cara esta ves sin excusa, el pelinegro tomo la pelota y todos tragaron saliva, el pelinegro le hizo un gesto con el rostro de que entrara al área de juego, en ese momento eran Itachi y Sasuke quienes controlaban la bola y en meno de cinco minutos todos salieron quedando solo Shiori quien estaba jadeante ya que habían tirado ocho veces y ninguna le dio, Sasuke e Itachi estaban sudados, Itachi quien tenia la bola la arrojo pero la peli azul nuevamente la esquivo.

-¿Como lo hace? -se pregunto a si mismo.

Ya eran solo Sasuke contra Shiori, padre contra hija, ella solo esperaba a que el se decidiera a tirar la pelota, y cuando lo hizo Shiori la esquivo con un poco de dificultad, pero gano el juego, todo empezaron a aplaudir a excepción de Itachi y Sasuke quienes avían perdido.

-¿Por que la esquivabas con tanta facilidad? -pregunto Sasuke jadeante acercándose a ella.

-Creo que la clase de tenis me ha dado reflejos -confeso de la misma forma.

-Muy bien vamos a dentro, nuestra ganadora merece un premio -Dijo Fugaku quien fue el más emocionado por el juego e impresionado por los grandes reflejos de su recién conocida nieta.

_CONTINUARA..._

**Azulnaychan;**No es nuestra intención, es que no nos damos cuenta pero yo creo que es bueno por que cuando a mi me dejan intrigada me doy una gran sorpresa con el siguiente capi de la historia, espero que este capi te alla gustado y muy pronto subiré la segunda parte, solo tengo que seguir escribiéndolo ;}

**Ruki-cc;**Jajaja para serte sincera yo no me acordaba de Kiba, hice un gran esfuerzo mental para buscar una pareja para ella... jajaja aunque tambien soy partidaria del GaaHina, pero seguiré siendo fan SasuHina 100% y no tienes que agradecer ya que me encanta tu historia, tus preguntas serán respondidas a lo largo de la historia y espero que este capi te allá gustado.

**Layill;**A mi tambien me parece bien que Sasuke sufra, imagínate Hinata lo amaba y el se fue por quien sabe que (yo lo ce peo no lo puedo escribir) y Karin pronto se ira a la M, esa sanguijuela babosa, perra, zanahoria con lentes, bicho raro, aunque pienso que insulto a todo lo anterior al estar comparándolos con Karin, espero que te allá gustado este capi y volver a leernos pronto :)

**Dess-28;**Que bueno que te guste, y no te preocupes esa se ira pronto de mis Historia así a como que me llamo Hitory-chan, espero que este capi te allá gustado y otra cosa más, ¡no te mueras! que no es mi intención, jaja creo que no me he bebido mis pastillas n_n

**Kao-Uchiha;**Que bien que volviste a leerlos ¿no? estoy feliz de que te guste y en tanto a la ortografía ya sabes ¿no? y no te preocupes trabajo mejor bajo presión, nos leemos pronto.

**Sumede;**Si es lindo, Sasuke, es como si dijera con su actitud un "lo siento" y yo pienso que ninguna mujer, no importa cuanto allá amado, se tendría que quedar esperando a un hombre y te pongo como ejemplo a la mujer de la canción "en el muelle de san Blas" de mana, pobrecita se volvió loca esperando a ese... mejor ni lo digo y gracias por tu puntuación me sube mucho las ganas de bolver a escribir :)

PERDON POR LA FALTA ORTOGRAFICAS

NOS LEEREMOS PRONTO ;}


	5. sabado, comienzan los juegos parte 2

Todos entraron a la gran mansión dirigidos por Fugaku quien llevaba a ambas gemelas agarradas de la mano, cosa que se le iso muy extraño a todos ya que el solo hacia eso con los hijos de Itashi, ya que el no se comporto así durante la infancia de sus dos hijos, **es raro **pensaron los dos pelinegros al comportamiento de su padre mientras el niño de ojos celestes observaba la escena celosamente ya que pensaba que esas dos niñas querian quitarle su puesto de "nieto preferido" ante los ojos de su abuelo, les dedico una mirada asesina a ambas directo a la nuca mientras su hermana menor lo miraba curiosa así que jalo a su hermano hacia una esquina muy conocida por ellos, la esquina en que los castigaban cada ves que hacian algo mal, mientras el le preguntaba que hacian hay, Susuke, Itashi y Aika los veian curiosos ya que bien era sabido que a ellos no les gustaba esa esquina pero ellos no les prestaron atención a las miradas de los mayores.

-¿Por qué me trajiste aqui? ¡no ice nada! -replico el mayor de los hijos de Itashi, quien estaba muy nervioso de solo pensar que lo castigarian.

-¿Porqué miras a nuestras primas así? -pregunto esperando una respuesta inmediata de su hermano mayor el cual frunció el seño al oir la palabra "prima" en boca de su hermana.

-Y ¿desde cuando son "nuestras primas"? -el mal humor de Yohiro no paso desapercibido por la más pequeña de los Uchihas, esta rio ante la reacción de su hermano pero el no dijo nada solo le dirigía una mirada de "¿qué?" , mirada que ella conocia muy bien por que casi siempre era con esa misma mirada con la que el estaba en todas partes dedicada a la persona que lo viera mucho, misma mirada que avía aprendido de su tio Sasuke ya que a este tampoco le gustaba que lo vieran mucho tiempo.

-Son nuestras primas desde que las conocemos -esa respuesta hizo enojar más a Yohiro que apretaba sus puños para no gritarle algo grosero a su hermana.

-¿Porqué las defiendes? quieren quitarnos nuestro lugar -reprocho el pelinegro cruzándose de brazos y desviando la mirada hacia la ventana.

-No, no es así -contradijo a su hermano el que la miro curioso por lo que dijo.

-¿Qué quieres decir con que no es así? -preguntó viendola por el rabillo del ojo, la niña le hizo un gesto para que se pusiera a su altura y empezo a contarle lo que Hiyori le avía dicho hace rato.

-No te creo -le dijo con el seño fruncido pensando que su querida hermana le estaba mintiendo para que fuera más amable con ellas -estas mintiendo -no estaba seguro de lo que decia pero es que si su hermana decia algo y luego cambiaba de opinión tan repentinamente lo más seguro es que le estuviera diciendo una mentira.

-¿Cuando te he mentido? -le pregunto poniendo cara inocente ante las acusaciones de Yohiro.

-¿Recuerdas la ves que me dijiste que no avía clase y me quede en casa y luego mamá me regaño por que no tome el autobus? -le recordo -¿o aquella vez que me dijiste que papá vendio todas mis cosas por que ya no me queria y en realidad tu las escondiste en el sotano? -la niña fruncio el seño ante el recuerdo de porque le avía hecho eso.

-La ultima fue una venganza porque me dijiste que papá me iba a vender a un circo, y tu sabias que le tengo miedo a los payasos -le respondio haciendo un puchero ante tal recuerdo y ollo una pequeña risa de parte del pelinegro el que aseguraba que esa avía sido su mejor broma ya que la niña no salio de su cuarto por toda una semana hasta que sus padres les aseguraran que no la venderían al circo y le compraran montones de juguetes -a demás de eso se trata, ellas quieren venganza -le dijo volviendo a su semblante normal y mirando a los ojos a su hermano que no queria aceptar darle su ayuda a sus "primas".

-Esta bien, ayudare -suspiro rindiéndose ante las peticiones de Midory la que lo veia triunfal ante la rendición de su hermano -pero si no es como dices les dire a todos lo que ellas tratan de hacer -dijo rapidamente volviendo junto a los demás que estaban subiendo las escaleras hacia el cuarto de musica de Fugaku en el que solo entraban la familia de este cuando estaban enojados, tristes o bien feliz como en esos momentos.

* * *

Ya todos estaban en el cuarto de musica, este estaba repleto de instrumentos entre ellos; un piano, dos guitarras, flautas, una batería, varios violines, un violonchelo, un arpa, maracas, dos tubas, varios triangulos y un saxofón entre muchos otros que ella no conocian o no recordaban ya que eran de mesiados y dificiles de contarlos todos a la ves, Fugaku se acerco a ambas que miraban la habitación maravilladas y con los ojos iluminados ya que la mayor pación de ambas era la musica suave.

-Esta habitación la mande a equipar para Sasuke e Itashi cuando eran niños -le confesó y ambas voltearon a ver a Fugaku -¿Saben tocar algun instrumento? -pregunto su ahora conocido abuelo que se agachó para quedar a la altura de ambas.

-Yo toco el violin y ella el piano -le contesto Shiori, Fugaku se levanto y camino hacia un estuche del primer instrumento dicho por la niña.

-Demuéstrenmelo -les ordeno gentilmente dandole el violin a Shiori y abriendo la tapa de las teclas del piano para Hiyori la cual se sento emocionada por demostrar lo que podia hacer con ese interesante instrumento que le llamo la atención desde que era pequeña.

Se dirigieron miradas cómplices como si pensaran la misma tonada que tocarian, Hiyori poso sus dedos en las teclas del piano y empezo a tocar una suave tonada que relajo a todos, despues de empezar a tocar serro los ojos esperando a que su hermana comenzara, todos a exención de Sasuke miraban curiosos a la niña de ojos negros ya que esta no hacia ningun ademan de querer comenzar a tocar el violin pero en medio de los pensamientos de todos unas muy suaves estrofas empezaron a invadir la habitación encajando a la perfección con las tocadas del piano dando un aire de paz a todos los presentes los cuales serraron los ojos ante la tranquilidad que les producia esa hermosa tonada y que al mismo tiempo hacia que despareciera el estres, mientras todos estaban con los ojos serrados Sasuke aun los mantenia abiertos mirandolas fijamente, de un momento a otro un sonido de flauta empezo a acompañar a el piano y al violin siguiendo perfectamente cada acorde, cada estrofa que daban tan hermosos instrumentos, todos abrieron los ojos apreciando una bellísima escena en la que estaban Sasuke, Shiori y Hiyori con sus respectivos instrumentos, los tres con los ojos cerrado, lentamente fueron uniéndose al ahora grupo y quedaron así; Mikoto n el arpa, Yohiro en el otro violin, Fugaku e Itashi en las guitarras, Aika en el violonchelo, Midory en otra flauta y Karin en un triangulo, la mezcla de instrumentos daba un efecto de teatro musical y se imaginaron que estaban dando un concierto familiar sobre todo de parte de los niños que imaginaban a todo el teatro lleno de personas que los miraban atentamente y con rostros maravillados por su musica pero esa imagen quedo rota cuando la musica paró y oyeron como Karin daba el ultimo golpe al triangulo dando entendido así que llego el final.

-¿Alguien lo grabo? -pregunto emocionado Itashi ante lo hermosa que fue la musica que avían hecho juntos pero nadie respondio mientras algunos reían ante la expresión de el pelinegro que era indescriptible.

-¿Quién las enseño a tocar así? -pregunto Sasuke ignorando la anterior pregunta de su hermano.

-Mamá nos enseño algunas cosas pero luego estudiamos con un profesor de musica -respondio Hiyori a la pregunta con una sonrisa ante la satisfacción de haber tocado el maravilloso instrumento, mismo sentimiento que sentia cada ves que lo tocaba y que le era muy agradable cada ves que lo hacia.

-Eso fue hermoso -interrumpió Aika quien tomaba las manos de todos los niños presentes en la sala de musica y todos notaron que sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas -me recordo el dia de mi boda -la mujer de ojos celestes solto sus manos y fue hasta donde se encontraba Itashi que ya había dejado la guitarra en su respectivo lugar junto a la que tenia su padre, el pelinegro la recibio en brazos y luego la beso tiernamente.

-Tienen el mismo talento de sus padres para la musica -les reconoció Mikoto con una bella sonrisa mientras miraba a todos los menores que se sonrojaron ante tal comentario y la mujer rió ante esa reacción -tengo un par de contactos si quieren podriamos hacer un conci... -pero fue interrumpida por Fugaku que la agarro por las caderas atrayéndola hacia el.

-Mikoto, no te emociones tanto, todavia son niños deja que disfruten su infancia -le recordo el patriarca Uchiha quien encaminaba a su esposa hacia la salida mientras esta hacia un puchero, luego de ellos salieron Itashi y Aika de la habitación dejando solo a Sasuke, Karin y todos los niños.

-¿qué te parecio? -pregunto timidamente Shiori quien se acerco a Sasuke cabizbaja por la vergüenza que sentia ante la pregunta que avía hecho, el pelinegro sonrió, al parecer ya estaba logrando su objetivo y tenia que admitir que le estaba agradando pasar tiempo con ellas.

-Estuvo grandioso -le respondió sinceramente a lo que su hija de ojos negros subio la mirada y sonrió aun más sonrojada.

-Gracias pa... -pero callo al ver que la mujer de pelos rojos abrazaba y besaba descaradamente a Sasuke el cual no hizo nada por la impresión, la sonrisa de Shiori desapareció y su sonrojó ya no estaba, sintio una presión en el pecho y decidio salir de la habitación lo más rapido posible siendo seguida por Hiyori quien se sentia de la misma manera, luego de que esta saliera Yohiro la siguió dejando a Sasuke en una incomoda situación ante Midory que estaba cruzada de brazos con el seño fruncido, el pelinegro se quito a Karin de encima lo más rapido que pudo entendiendo la mirada que le dirigía su sobrina, salio de la habitación tratando de alcanzar a las niñas y a su sobrino quienes avían salido desde hace poco minutos y no los pudo seguir ya que la pelirroja lo estaba abrazando por la espalda y no pudo seguir, frustrado el pelinegro la empujo hacia tras haciendo que ella callera al pso dandoce un fuerte golpe.

* * *

Itashi y Aika se besaban en una pared mientras Mikoto vailaba con Fugaku en la sala principal ya que el anterior "concierto" los avía dejado con las ganas de bailar, el tipo de musica que estaban baailando eran un bals de la selección predilecta de Mikoto a la cual le encantaba ese tipo de musica al igual que a su esposo, ambos se beian sonrrientes ya que recuerdos de su juventud los ibadian ante cada palabra de la vos que escapaba junto al bals.

-Este día a sido maravilloso, conosimos a las hijas Sasuke, comimos en familia, pudimos apreciar un juego muy emocionante en el que nuestros hijos fueron vencidos por una niña, isimos musica juntos, lo unico que no devio pasar era que la novia de Sasuke no llegara -susurro la pelinegra a su marido quien la veia tiernamente como lo hacia siempre.

-Espero que todo le salga bien a nuestro hijo, aunque lo que hiso estubo muy mal -reflecciono el Uchiha.

-El merece ser feliz, ha sufrido mucho y nadie merece eso -respondio la ojinegra con una gran sonrisa pero ollo pasos apresurados bajando las escaleras y luego todos se dieron cuenta de que eran Shiori, Hiyori y Yohiro quienes bajaban las escaleras corriendo, al principio creyeron que el motivo era algun juego de atrapadas o algo similar, pero se dieron cuen de que Shiori tenia el seño fruncido y tambien pudieron captar que sus ojos estaban cristalizados y entonces se preocuparon, bieron como salieron de la mansión y Hiyori serro la puerta antes de que Yohiro pudiera atravesarla y entonces una interrogante fue lanzada por su madre.

-Hijo ¿qué les pasa? -pregunto la pelicastaña con vicible preocupación en su rostro.

-lo...lo que pasa... es que... Shiori le pregunto a... tio Sasuke que... que le avía parecido... la forma en... en que tocaban... el dijo que fue... grandioso y cu... cuando ella le iba a... agradecer Karin le salto en cima a tio Sasuke y lo beso -respondio jadeante ya que bajar las escaleras de esa mansión no era presisamente algo facil ya que eran muchas y no entendia como ellas las avían bajado tan facil, Yohiro se dejo caer sentado al suelo ante las miradas molestas de los mayores por lo que acababan de oir.

-¡Ya es suficiente! -grito la pelicastaña bastante enojada -¡esa mujer me ba a oir, ya veran! -volbio a gritar para ir hacia las escaleras pero bieron a Sasuke bajar ajitado.

-¿A donde fueron? -pregunto el pelinegro desesperado, nadie dijo nada así que salio por la puerta decidido a buscarlas así fuera lo ultimo que hiciera, luego de que el pelinegro Karin bajo las escaleras muy calmadamente ante las miradas molestas de todos los que estaban en la sala.

-¿Qué? -pregunto de mala forma pero como si no supiera nada.

* * *

-No creo que debamos hacer esto shiori -trato de convencer la ojiperla a su hermana quien había sacado de su mochila un frasco lleno de pequeñas bonbas circulares que cuando explotaban al poco tiempo de quitarle el seguro y este activaba un mal olor que se exparcia por cada rincon del lugar en sonde fuera que daba el pequeño estallido -dijiste que no seria necesario -trato nuevamente sin ningun resultado.

-Mentí -le dijo preparandoce para empezar su plan.

-No lo aremos -le quito el el frasco llebandolo hacia su mochila y bolbio su bista hacia ella -te estas vengando por razones equivocadas, binimos a vengarnos por como trato a mamá y por lo que le hizo hace años -le recordo, su hermana se sento contra un arbusto y se cruso de barzos reconociendo que lo que Hiyori le avía dicho era cierto -escucha, se que no te gusto ver lo que paso pero, ella fue la que se le tiro en cima y tu lo biste -la otra niña desbio la mirada.

-Pero tampoco hizo nada para que se detubiera y eso demuestra que no le importamos por que cualquier otro lo ubiera ebitado -le dijo tratando de que las lagrimas no salieran de sus ojos.

-No te engañes, sabes que no es cierto, no cualquiera lo ubiera hecho -le dijo -y además sin importar lo que pase siempre estaremos juntas y mamá estara con nosotras siempre que la nesecitemos -tomo la mano de su hermana, esta sonrio y apreto la mano de Hiyori con la suya sintiendoce reconfortada.

-Bamos -dijo Shiori poniendoce de pie ante la mirada curiosa de Hiyori -es hora de jugar a las escodidas -respondio a la pregunta mental que se hacia su hermana y sonrió.

-¿Podemos jugar? -pregunto una vos tras ellas, ambas voltearon paara encontrarce con Yohiro y Midori con saonrisas complises en sus rostros, Shiori asintió y sonrio tambien junto a su hermana.

* * *

Todos buscaban sin parar a las gemelas que tenian un buen rato sin aparecer, no sabian que los hijos de Itashi se encontraban con ellas ya que los avían dejado dentro de la mansión o eso creian, mientras ellos buscaban no persivieron que cuatro precensias los seguian muy bien escondidos entre los abultos soltando pequeñas risitas inaudibles ante llos oidos de los mayores por la distancia en que se encontraban, mientras tanto Sasuke sentia que se moriria de los nerbios ya que no tenia la más minima pista de en donde podrian encontrarce, se suponia que el conocia ese lugar como la palma de su mano pero al parecer se avía equibocado ya que no conseguia allar a dos pequeñas niñas que no conocian ni lo más minimo de esa gran mansión.

* * *

-No las encuetro -les informo Sasuke a todos sintiendoce más decesperado que antes ya que avía rebisado todo el jardin pero no consiguio rastros de ellas.

-No te preocupes deben estar en algun lugar dormidas -Itashi trato de tranquilisarlo ya que su hermano menor estaba tan nervioso que no podia mantener su postura implecablemente seria y eso ya era mucho decir tratandoce de ojinegro, en tanto este iba a decir algo pero su oportunidad fue robada por Karin que estaba de lo más tranquila ante la actual situación.

-Si, solo relajate, tarde o temprano bendran aqui cansadas de hacerce las dificiles, así que solo esperemos -dijo la peliroja que se hacerco a Sasuke abrasandolo por el cuello haciendo que la poca paciencia que le quedaba desapareciera.

-¡callate, todo esto es tu culpa, todo es tu maldita curpa! -le grito ya harto de todo -¡cuando por fin estaba logrando algo tenias tu que arruinarlo, justo cuando ya solo me faltaba poco para poder ganarme su confianza tuviste que meter la pata! -le grito nuevamente.

-¡Y que tanto te interesan esas niñas Sasuke, cuando tu dejaste a la estupida de su madre biniste a mi para acostarte conmigo recuerdas! -contraresto en un tono burlon y entonces el pelinegro recordo ese momento arepintiendoce de aberlo hecho -yo no ce la razón por que allas dejado a esa mujer, talves no era lo suficientemente buena para ti, que biniste hasta mi -un silencio incomodo se produjo en la sala en la que todos los presentes sentian la tención el el aire, pero dicho silencio fue roto por el pelinegro.

-No hables como si fueras mejor que ella ya que no le llegas nisiquiera a los tobillos -le susurro agarrandole la cara con una mano y apretandola -eres una escoria frente a ella y como lo dijiste, no sabes por que la abandone, ahora vete de aqui -le dijo soltando bruscamente la cara de la pelirroja.

Mientras ellos discutian nadie se dio cuenta que los cuatro niños avían salido de sus escondites y beian la escena divertidos, los hijos de Itashi por que odiaban tanto a esa mujer como el agua odia al haceite, y las hijas de Sasuke solo por que les causaba una grata satisfacción ver a su padre diciendole todos los males de que posiblemente se moriria la pelirroja y tambien por que el estaba defendiendo a su madre, eso le agradaba a ambas y le daba una forma diferente de pensar de el.

-Yo no tengo que quedarme aqui ollendo estos insultos -grito la pelirroja cruzandose de brazos.

-Nadie te esta obligando a quedarte -le respondio Sasuke ya cansado de discutir, ante la respuesta Karin empezo a caminar hacia donde se encontraba su auto no sin antes tropezarce un par de veses, todos la siguieron para ver el glorioso momento en el que esa molesta mujer desapareceria para ciempre de sus vidas, luego que llegaron donde se encontraba el auto todos se dieron cuenta de la precensia de los niños ya que estos fueron corriendo hacia donde estaba el auto de la pellirroja introduciendo lgo por la ventana -a un lado mocosos -dijo Karin empujando a Hiyori quien apezar de ese gesto sonrio con malicia, el carro arranco dejando solo el humo en su rrastro.

-¿Qué hicierron? -pregunto el pelinegro al ver las sonrisas malvadas en la caras de sus pequeñas hijas.

-Un regalo de despedida -respondio la ojiperla mostrando unas pequeñas bolitas con un pequeño papel pegado en la parte superior, el pelinegro no entendio que quiso decir con lo de "un regalo de despedida" pero prefirio no preguntar.

-Creo que es tiempo de que nosotros tambien nos ballamos -les informo el ojinegro haciendo un gesto para que fueran a despedirce.

-Espero que buelban pronto, recuerden que esta tambien es su casa -les dijo Mikoto mientras abrazaba a las dos y estas correspondian, luego fueron hacia donde se encontraba Fugaku.

-La proxima ves que buelvan les enceñare unas conciones -el solo ollo que dijeron algo como "gracias abuelo" lo que lo hizo felis ya que era la primera ves que ellas lo llamaban asi, Itashi, junto a su espoza he hijos se hacercaron para despedirce.

-Cuando nos veamos de nuevo les boy a ganar en los juegos -bromeo el pelinegro mayor posando su mano derecha en la cabeza de Shiori y desordenandole el pelo.

-Y yo les preparare una rica comida -Aika, como siempre tenia sus manos juntas y dando bueltas, hambas gemelas voltearon hacia sus primos y estos se hacercaron más a ellas.

-Nos vemos -les dijo la más pequeña sonriendo, esta bolteo hacia su hermano y le dio barios goltes con el codo.

-Si, he siento como me conporte en un principio y espero que buelban pronto -les confeso arrascondoce la cabeza y biendo hacia otro lado, los mayores veian a los pequeños divertidos hasta que Itashi hablo.

-Hee, Sasuke -llamo.

-¿Qué? -Sasuke bio como el pelinegro contenia la risa y apuntaba hacia atras de el, bolteo y luego un tic se apodero de su ojo izquierdo para luego oir la riza de todos mientras se hacian lejanas, ahí estaba su auto, pintado con muñequitos y caritas con diferentes jestos y un dibujo que sobresalia por encima de todos y estaba en el capot de auto, que era que era una cara verde que tenia gesto molesto con pelo rojo en forma de fuego y arriba de este decia "Sasuke Uchiha es Hulk" el eplinegro bolteo lentamente hacia las gemelas, estas pudieron notar que tenia cara de como si lo ubiera poseido un fantasma, ambas lo beian nerviosas, el pelinegro se dirijio hacia su auto y abrio la puerta tracera para que ellas entraran, Shiori y Hiyori optaron por entrar ya que no querian que su padre se molestara más de lo que ya estaba, Sasuke subio al lado del piloto y se fue dejando a todos aun riendo por su "nuevo" auto.

* * *

El timbre de la casa sono y la peliazul fue a abria la puerta dejando ver a las gemelas cabisbajas y a un ya más calmado Sasuke pro que aun estaba molesto.

-¿Qué paro? -pregunto Hinata dandole paso a sus hijas para que entraran a la casa.

-Estan castigadas -respondio el pelinegro.

-¿Por qué? -pregunto un poco confundida, el pelinegro se movio dejando ver su auto, Hinata no pudo evitar reir para luego tapar su boca recibiendo una mirada de reproche de parte de Sasuke, el Uchiha empeso a caminar a su auto para luego irce, la peliazul serro la puerta tras si y rio por debajo y se dirijio hacia las gemelas que estaban en la sala -bayan a sus cuartos -les ordeno y estas obedecieron pero antes soltaron un "si se parece a Hulk".

* * *

el pelinegro se dirigía hacia el labadaro de autos pero se dio cuenta de que una de las niñas avía dejado su mochila así que se detubo y decidio hecharle un bistaso, dentro de esta encontro algunos dulces, chocolates y basurras de enbolturas de dulces así que dedujo que era la mochila de Hiyori, pero tambien encontro un frasco que decia "avertencia, no quitar ceguro a las bonbas de olor" Sasuke que le hizo caso a esa adbertencia y detapo el frasco sacando de esta las mismas bolitas que la niña le había enceñado antes, tomo una y le quito el seguro y no paso nada **sabia que no era nada **penso, pero luego de uno segundos la bonba exploto dejando libre un pesimo olor haciendo que el pelinegro saliera rapidamente de vehículo **¿que rayos? **se pregunto mentalmente, tomo nuevamente el frasco y bio al reverso de este el cual decia "DE; Shikamaru PARA; Shiori y Hiyori" **Shikamaru **penso maldiciendolo el Uchiha, Shikamaru era policia y les había regalado eso para una ocación de peligro **me las pagaras** penso nuevamente subiendo su mirada al cielo y arrojando un grito de molestia.

_CONTINUARA..._

**Rukia-CC; **¡Hola!, jaja si creo que Hiyori si salio una Uchiha pura pero mi idea era que Shiori lo fuera y Hiyori del tipo Hyuga de Hinata y Hiashi, jaja yo tambien estoy muy atenta a tu historia por que me gusta mucho, bueno nos leemos pronto.

**Layill; **ya lees, te dije que la zanaoria cuatro ojos se iria a la M, auque todabia seguira saliendo, no me agrada la idea pero bueno ya que, y que las zanahorias me disculpen tambien por que aun que a mi no me gusten no significa que las deba llamarlas tan feo, y creeo que el orgullo Uchiha de Sasuke e Itashi tardara un poco en sanar ¿no?, y ya creo que Shino se bengo de mi por decirle a Karin bicho raro, por que siento como si los inceptos me estubieran persiguiendo(llorando)

**Dess-28;** Me da gusto que te guste y que te rias con lo que escribo, me da animos para continuar ;)

**Sumede; **Yo creo que Karin se merece mucho mas ¿no? bueno creo que muchos lo creen, nos espero que nos leamos pronto.

DISCULPEN LA FALTA ORTOGRAFICA.

USTEDES DECIDEN SI MERESCO RR.

NOS LEEMOS PRONTO:)


	6. NUEVA OPORTUNIDAD, NUEVOS PROBLEMAS

**_**

Hinata estaba nerviosa, dentro de dos horas tendría una reunión fuera del país, París, Francia para ser específicos, en donde pasaría unos cuatro días para serrar el trato por completo, pero esa no era la razón, claro que no, la razón era que no tenia a nadie que cuidara a sus hijas, y empezó a pensar nuevamente ¿su padre? no, el estaba frágil de salud y no quería que se estresara o sufriera un infarto, ¿su hermana menor? no era posible ya que esta se encontraba de luna de miel con Kiba, ¿Naruto y Sakura? no, ellos siempre tenían sus "momentos íntimos" sin importarles que tuvieran visita y no quería que sus hijas aprendieran esas cosas, ¿Ino y Sai? no, estos acababan de tener a su primer hijo hace pocos días y no quería que fueran molestias, ¿Neji y Ten ten? su primo era muy serio a pesar de tener tres hijos y su amiga era organizadora de eventos especiales y tenia una agenda muy apretada por tal razón que andaba de un lado a otro sin parar, así que no, ¿Rock Lee y Mayu? estos dos eran muy energéticos y su hijo igual, se la pasaban practicando deportes desde muy tempranas horas, y si su hijas se levantaban por si solas a las nueve era un milagro, entonces no, ¿Shino? ellas le tenían miedo, ¿Kakashi y Anko? ni pensarlo, ¿Asuma y Kurenai? no, ¿Shikamaru y temari? simplemente no.

Suspiro, un único nombre rodeaba su cabeza, no quería, no quería pedírselo a el pero no avía de otra, tendría que hacerlo, busco su nombre en el directorio telefónico y lo encontró, tomo su teléfono y suspiro pesadamente, empezó a marcar el numero, el teléfono timbro un par de veces y luego alguien en la otra línea contesto.

_-¿Quien habla? -pregunto secamente la persona del otro lado del teléfono._

-Sasuke necesito un favor -ella solo esperaba que le colgara el teléfono sin decir nada pero nuevamente el destino la traiciono.

_-¿Qué necesitas? -interrogo nuevamente pero esta ves con un poco más de... ¿calidez? no, eso no era posible._

-Me preguntaba si ¿podrías cuidar a las niñas por unos días? -se le izo difícil preguntar pero al final lo logro, no quería tener que dejarlas con el, pero ellas no podían faltar a clases, ni siquiera por que pida un consentimiento de falta escolar ya que en donde estudiaban eran muy estrictos, de no ser así las tres, en esos momentos estaría en un avión hacia Francia -¿qué dices? -pregunto nerviosa.

_-¿Por cuanto tiempo? -._

-Serian unos... cinco días -lo ultimo lo dijo en un pequeño hilo de voz ya que no quería que se negara.

_-¿Tienes lápiz y papel a mano? -pregunto nuevamente._

-Si pero... ¿para que? -.

_-Es para que anotes mi dirección y las traigas -respondió la interrogante._

_-_Este bien, empieza -le dijo preparada para escribir, el pelinegro le dicto la dirección y el piso de su departamento y luego agrego:

_-Te espero aquí -y colgó sin previo aviso imaginándose la cara sonrojada de la peli azul._

___

Escucho el timbre y fue calmadamente a abrir la puerta para encontrarse con Hinata y las gemelas, la ojiperla mayor se encontraba con un pequeño sonrojo ya que el pelinegro se encontraba sin camisa frente a ellas, este se dio cuenta y sonrió altaneramente mientras todavía la observaba hasta que ella hablo.

-Hola -saludo.

-Hola -devolvió el saludo -pasen -dijo dándole paso hacia adentro, ambas niñas entraron pero su madre se quedo afuera.

-Yo no puedo, tengo que irme pronto -rechazó cortésmente la invitación-aquí están sus equipajes y esta es la dirección de su colegio -le dijo mientras le pasaba las maletas y un papel con dicha dirección.

-Hmp -fue lo único que el dijo, luego la miro de arriba a bajo fijándose en su vestimenta, que eran un pantalón pescador negro, una blusa de tirantes roja muy pegada a su cuerpo y unos tenis negro, de accesorios llevaba unas cadenas de diferentes tamaños pero nada muy notable, unas cuantas pulseras y unos aretes sencillos, no parecía que fuera de viaje en cambio **se ve muy tentadora **pensó el pelinegro y luego el hablo -cambiaste tu forma de vestir -menciono captando la atención de la peli azul que le decía algunas cosas a las niñas.

-Ha... si, creo que si -respondió dudosa -en fin, este es el numero del hotel en donde me hospedare por si acaso pasa algo, tienes que llevarla a esta dirección para una practica que tendrán mañana, ha y una cosa más... -su cara relajada paso ha ser una de preocupación -no le des cerezas a Hiyori, es alérgica -le confeso.

-No te preocupes -dijo de forma desinteresada como quien no esta en la cosa, sintió como ella lo jalo del cuello de la camisa que se puso hace unos momentos después de que las niñas entraran, esta estaba desabotonada, Hinata hizo que quedaran cara a cara y muy cerca.

-Escucha Sasuke Uchiha, si algo malo le pasa a una de mis hijas te juro que sufrirás y mucho -su voz demostraba ira ante la idea, Sasuke por su parte la veía impresionado por la amenaza que acababa de hacerle, luego ella lo soltó -adiós niñas las llamare en cuanto llegue -se despidió de ambas que estaban sentadas en el mueble mientras veían la televisión, ella y Sasuke escucharon un "adiós mami", luego dirigió una mirada amenazadora y volteo para irse.

El día paso normal, justo como Hinata dijo, llamo en cuanto llego a su destino y hablo con las niñas, ellos cenaron y tuvieron una pequeña discusión ya que ellas querían quedarse con la habitación del pelinegro, pero todo se resolvió.

Al día siguiente fue que las cosas se les complicaron un poco.

Ya las gemelas se avían levantado o mejor dicho el las avía levantado, se bañaron y cambiaron para ir a al colegio, busco el papel de la dirección del recinto escolar y se dirigió ha su destino, las acompaño hasta su salón de clase que decía "3° de primaria" cuando se dio la vuelta para irse choco con alguien.

-Disculpe -esa voz era de una mujer, esta llevaba una falda con unos cuatro dedos por encima de las rodillas, una blusa y un chaleco todo de color azul oscuro, su pelo era corto hasta los hombros de color castaño y sus ojos eran negros.

-No se preocupe –respondió sin mucho interés.

-Por cierto ¿Quién es usted? –pregunto la mujer con mirada picara y voz sensual, algo que Sasuke, para su desgracia, conocía muy bien ya que, en sus días de primaria y secundaria e incluso en la universidad.

-Hmp, soy el padre de Shiori y Hiyori –respondió secamente.

-¡Oh! Entonces usted es el señor Hyuga –resumió la, aparentemente, profesora con voz desilusionada.

-No, yo soy Sasuke Uchiha –le claro fríamente como siempre.

-Entonces ustedes están separados, con razón nunca me ha hablado de usted –dijo ya con más ánimos -¿se quedaran con usted? –pregunto refiriéndose a las gemelas.

-Por unos días –dijo al modo de respuesta, un poco fastidiado.

-Pues si es así tendrá que darme su numero telefónico –el pelinegro la miro dudoso ya que, no es cosa de toda la vida que la profesora de tus hijas te pidiera tu numero telefónico –es que Shiori y Hiyori son muy, como decirlo, traviesas y normalmente tengo que llamar mucho a su madre –le dijo mirándolo fijamente y con un intento de sonrisa sensual que parecía más una mueca.

-Hmp –la mujer le paso una hoja y el escribió su numero telefónico para luego retomar su camino hacia la puerta de salida, al momento de que el empezara a caminar una sonrisa triunfante apareció en el rostro de la mujer, luego retomo su camino al salón de clases con el solo pensamiento de un hombre acompañándola, lo único que no le agradaba era las dos niñas que eran las hijas del hombre en el que avía puesto sus ojos, aun no tenia ganas de tener niños, no los soportaba, incluso, estaba en ese trabajo de profesora solo por que su padre la obligo con el clásico chantaje de "tienes que aprender a valerte por ti misma, pagar tus deudas como toda adulta responsable" adulta responsable su abuela, ella no estaba hecha para eso de valerse por si misma, ni siquiera podía pagar su lujoso departamento con la mísera cantidad de 15,000 yenes que le pagaban cada dos semanas con lo que apenas podía mantener su mustang en marcha, pero ella conocía las corporaciones Uchiha, y quien no, eran las corporaciones electrónicas mas famosas del mundo, tenían tanto dinero que prácticamente sus mansiones estaban echas de eso, dinero, y si podía conseguir aunque sea solo acostarse con el, su vida estaría resuelta por un largo periodo de tiempo, pero el único inconveniente serian las hijas del hombre, esas dos molestas niñas, no quería ser algo así como su madrastra, estaba muy joven como para tener hijos o para criar a los de otros, ya era bastante tener que enseñarles por 5 molestas horas, antes de entrar al salón de clase se detuvo, respiro profundamente y fingió una sonrisa, eso era lo que más le molestaba de su trabajo siempre tenia que ser "amable" y sonreír todo el tiempo, o al menos si el director o un prefecto la estaba viendo.

Al momento de llegar a su departamento lo primero que hizo Sasuke fue tirarse en su cómoda y re confortable cama ya que la noche pasada avía dormido en su lujoso pero incomodo mueble, y es que esas dos niñas se avían apoderado de su cama y de su departamento en menos de una hora, eran tercas pero nunca admitiría que eso lo avían heredado de el, el orgullo Uchiha no se lo permitía, la espalda le dolía, la cabeza le palpitaba, los ojos se le cerraban solos y el cuerpo le pesaba, todo por culpa de la mal noche que tuvo, sin mencionar el tener que despertar a las gemelas para que fueran al colegio, lo que fue casi una misión imposible, el no era experto en eso de niños y no sabia que darles para desayunar, así que hizo lo que cualquier hombre en su situación aria: les compro algo por el camino, así de simple y complejo.

Su día empeoro al chocar con la supuesta profesora de las niñas, la cual se lo comía con la mirada y no avía nadie que se lo negase _el conocía muy bien esas miradas, _desde pequeño siempre fue acosado por niñas que el clasificaba como _locas que no hacían nada mejor con su vida _y es que, perseguir a una persona por 15 cuadras de la ciudad, y, avía que admitirlo, el tamaño de las cuadras de Tokio no sol de lo que se pueda llamar normal, todas llenas de grades edificios y rascacielos, hoteles de magnifica edificación y cafés de gran tamaño, no le extrañaba que en esos momentos podía correr el doble de lo que lo hacia antes, sus piernas estaban en forma y eran musculosas, perfectas para correr en un maratón y ganarlo sin problema alguno, y no exageraba, ya lo avía intentado, esos cuatro trofeos en sima de un estante en su habitación junto de bajo de sus diploma en ingeniería mecánica y el diploma de ingeniería económica que estaban colgados en la pared, las dos carrera que eran necesarias para dirigir su parte de las corporaciones Uchiha, las dos carreras que tomo al mismo tiempo y que para ser sinceros, se le complico un poco, en esos tiempos su agenda estaba al borde del colapso ya que iba de un lado a otro para tomar sus clases y el tiempo que le sobraba se lo dedicaba a Hinata "**Hinata" **pensó, todo lo que hiso en el pasado fue un error y se arrepentía de ello, si solo no se hubiera involucrado con esos tipos, si no lo hubiera hecho, tal ves en esos momentos estaría casado con ella, esperando otro hijo y viviendo como una familia junto a sus hijas.

**Flash Back**

_Un pelinegro caminaba por las calles de un barrio de mala muerte, el nombre del lugar, Tetsuya, tenia un asunto que resolver en ese lugar, se adentro a lo más profundo del lugar, en donde se encontraban todos lo bares y teibol dance, si bien no conocía el lugar lo suficiente, ya avía asistido hay con su hermano, de hecho, el era la razón de su visita a ese lugar, sino, estaría en casa disfrutando de un baño y quien sabe, tal ves su novia lo acompañaría, pero tenia una buena razón, la esposa de su hermano, Aika, esperaba a su primer hijo con 7 meses de embarazo, pero últimamente esta estaba muy mal, estaba sufriendo una fuerte depresión, y todo por causa de Itachi, el Uchiha mayor formaba parte de una organización de criminales a los cuales la policía los identificaba como Akatsuki, después de eso, no conocían sus identidades, apellidos, familia, recinto, vivienda, nada, pero el, el los conocía a todos y también sabia lo que hacían._

_**Pein:**__ El líder, aun que se dice que recibe órdenes de un personaje misterioso pero nada esta confirmado, experto en armas de calibre y genio en casi todo, frio, calculador, asesino, etc. Tiene información clasificada del FBI, su identidad secreta es de reparador de todo lo que tenga que ver con cosas eléctricas, lleva un anillo el cual en el dice "Rey". _

_**Konan:**__ La novia de Pein y segunda al mando, se encarga de la seducción para conseguir información de su blanco, deshabilita las cámaras de seguridad y se encarga de vigilar los movimientos de la policía, fuera de la organización es una maestra del arte del origami y campeona mundial en este, actualmente esta en Venecia, resolviendo unos "asuntos" de trabajo. Su anillo dice "tigre blanco". _

_**Sasori:**__ Aunque en el presente ya no es integrante de Akatsuki, llevaba el anillo con la escritura "la virgen" el cual ahora era llevado por un nuevo miembro de nombre Tobi, Sasori, quien fue asesinado después de matar a su abuela, era experto en androides, siendo el creador de varios de estos los cuales eran controlado por los micro chips enyetados en su sangre controlándolos como títeres, era dueño de una empresas de vienes raíces, la cual termino quebrando por la incompetencia de su sucesor._

_**Deidara:**__ con la escritura de "dragón azul" en su anillo, es el experto en explosivos y fabricaciones de los mismos, según el "el arte es una explosión" hay ciertos rumores que confirman que por causa de un extraño compuesto químico mientras transportaba desechos tóxicos avía causado una extraña mutación en sus manos, también se rumora que los explosivos lo fabrica con arcilla, por lo que se sabe tiene una esposa y un hijo a los cuales abandono después de dicho accidente, solo sale cuando tienen algún robo o asesinato, después todo su tiempo libre se lo dedica a la creación y probación de sus explosivos en una habitación especialmente hecha para ello._

_**Zetzu:**__ "tortuga negra" este tiene la mitad del cuerpo quemado y doble personalidad, una dócil y la otra peligrosa, se encarga de la distracción, cuando su personalidad peligrosa se apodera de su mente, según algunos de sus miembros, come carne humana, solo los compañeros de este pueden detenerlo, ah asesinado niños, mujeres, ancianos, discapacitados, solo para saciar su hambre._

_**Kisame: **__según se dice, que antes de formar parte de la organización, era un famoso científico y experto en combate con espadas, de buen estatus, buena vida, buena familia, pero se obsesiono con su estudio de un animal acuático: el tiburón, tanto que descuido a su esposa y sus cuatro hijas, cuando llego al borde de la locura desarrollando un suero para poder respirar bajo el agua como un tiburón, tomo a su hija menor de tan solo tres años y le inyecto el suero, el resultado fue horrible pero no le importo, siguió mejorándolo mientras que su esposa buscaba desesperada a su hija, un día, después de haberse dado por vencida, entro al laboratorio de su marido encontrándose con la horrible mutación causado por el suero, la niña, ya muerta, tenia agallas, escamas, su cuerpo estaba abierto por la mitad y su cabeza estaba triangular, ante tal imagen la mujer se asusto y corrió hacia la casa para irse con sus, ahora tres hijas, pero el las alcanzo antes de que se fueran, tres meces después nadie sabia de ellos, la policía irrumpió en la casa y en el laboratorio, la imagen fue tan horripilante que muchos de ellos vomitaron, los cinco cuerpos femeninos estaban encerradas en tubos de vidrió lleno de un extraño liquido verde, nadie lo encontró al científico, barios meces después paso a formar parte de la organización Akatsuki, con piel azul, dientes y ojos de tiburón y una espada hecha con las escamas de quienes antes eran su esposa he hijas, se le fue asignado el anillo de "estrella del sur"._

_**Kakuzo: **__"estrella del norte" administra el dinero de los Akatsuki, se encarga de los negocios e intercambio de armas, comerciante de droga y cocaína, fuera de la organización es un profesional de las luchas libres y también acostumbra pelearse en la calle, de hay sus cicatrices por todo su cuerpo, siempre lleva una mascara, nadie ha visto su rostro, es extremadamente violento y no creyente de la religión._

_**Hidan: **__llevando el anillo de "los tres niveles" es un devoto de la religión de Jashin cuyo concepto es la masacre total, nadie sabe como llego a la organización o que hace fuera de esta, lo único que se sabe es que en ves de matar a sus victimas en el lugar que le es asignado, las secuestra para ofrendarlo a Jashin, para luego torturarlo y entregar su alma a su Dios._

_**Tobi: **__como se dijo antes, este lleva el anillo de "la virgen" el cual antes pertenecía a Sasori, a pesar de se infantil y fastidioso, tiene un gran conocimiento en energía nuclear y en depósitos de armas, también es el que lleva la carga de balas, siempre lleva una mascara naranja, al igual que a Kakuzo, nadie ha visto su rostro, se dice que ha matado a gente importante y que solo llego a Akatsuki por pura coincidencia._

_**Oroshimaru: **__ex integrante de la organización, según se dice, abandono Akatsuki por ciertas diferencias con el resto, trabaja en el trasplante ilegal de órganos y experimentaciones con humanos se llevo su anillo con el él cual decía "El que no es balido" este tiene gran afición a las serpientes y según el, son la clave para la vida eterna._

_**Itachi: **__la persona por la que se encontraba hay en esos momentos es el llamado "Gorrión rojo" según el anillo, si bien, el no conoce los crímenes causado por Itachi, sabe que tenia un plan de asesinar a su familia, lo cual nunca hizo, se encargaba de buscar los blancos perfecto para su próximo robo y asesinato, estudiaba cada parámetro de este y entregaba un reporte completo del lugar, aparte de ser una persona fría, calculadora y sin demencia, el podía notar que sufría, estaba decidido a acabar con eso y con el sufrimiento de su cuñada._

_Todos los integrantes de la organización Akatsuki, llevaban capuchas negras con diseños de nubes rojas, algo curioso._

_-Sasuke Uchiha, ¿Qué te trae por aquí? –pregunto el líder, Pein._

_-Bines a pedirles que saquen a mi hermano de Akatsuki –respondió fríamente._

_-¿Y porque deberíamos hacerlo? –pregunto, esta ves Deidara._

_-Les pagare, solo pongan el precio –todos los integrantes de Akatsuki se miraron y empezaron a hablar entre sí, poniéndose de acuerdo con el precio._

_-Un millón de dólares –pidió Pein, El Uchiha se sorprendió pero no dejo que ellos lo notaran._

_-Denme tres meses y ese dinero estará aquí –finalizo empezando a caminar._

_-Si el dinero no esta aquí a tiempo Sasuke, dejaremos que Hidan te de cómo ofrenda a Jashin –sin inmutarse el Uchiha siguió caminando hasta que una voz lo detuvo._

_-¿Por qué haces esto Sasuke? –pregunto el otro Uchiha que estaba recostado sobre la pared._

_-Aika esta sufriendo y tu también, si tu no haces algo yo si –respondió y luego siguió su camino._

_-Pequeño hermano tonto –oyó a la ya lejanía._

_Dos meces y medio pasaron pero aun Sasuke no entregaba el dinero, ya su petición avía sido cumplida y su sobrino avía nacido hace poco, ya solo le faltaba poco para completarlo y terminar con eso de una ves por todas, iba caminando en la calle en medio de la noche, pero se detuvo al escuchar unas cuantas motocicletas acercarse para luego ver como lo rodeaban, eran nada más y nada menos que Akatsuki._

_-Hola Sasuke, solo vinimos a avisarte que el tiempo se te acaba, y si no vemos ese dinero encima de nuestra mesa algo le pasara a ella –dijo tirando una foto al piso, al momento de Sasuke tomarla sus ojos se abrieron como platos, esa foto era de Hinata la cual se encontraba en medio de la calle y con unas cuantas personas caminando a su lado, al parecer esta no se dio cuenta de que la perseguían –en ves de entregarte a Jashin la entregaremos a ella –y sin decir nada se fueron tal y como vinieron._

_-Sera una gran ofrenda para mi señor Jashin –dijo Hidan antes de arrancar e irse mientras se reía sonoramente. _

_En los pocos días le faltaban consiguió el dinero y se los entrego, pero aun se sentía preocupado de que algo le pudiera pasar a Hinata, entonces mientras estaba en el departamento que compartía con ella tomo la decisión más dura de su vida, tomo una maleta y hecho todas sus cosas en ella, antes de irse vio un fardé amarillo sobre la mesa de la sala el cual decía "Hospital Takuya" eso lo preocupo, quería saber que decía, sabia que era de Hinata y ese simple hecho lo hacia acercarse a la mesa, pero antes de tomarlo hecho su mano atrás, lo más seguro era que si lo leía decidiera quedarse y no podía, algo malo podría pasarle a ella si seguía con el, así que, tomo una de las fotos en la que se encontraban los dos, camino hacia la puerta y antes de salir le hecho una ultima mirada al que ahora seria su antiguo hogar y salió dejando una lagrima y su felicidad en la entrada de la puerta._

**Fin Flash Back**

-Todo lo hice por su bien y ahora ella me odia –dijo para si mismo en voz baja, siguió vagando por sus recuerdos hasta que el sonido de su teléfono lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-¿Quién habla? –pregunto cansado y miro el reloj para darse cuenta que ya casi seria medio día, la hora de buscar a las gemelas a el colegio.

_-Hola señor Uchiha, soy la señorita Tashibana, la profesora de sus hijas y solo llamo para avisarle que después de que las clases terminen tengo que hablar con usted –dijo de manera seductora lo que al pelinegro le pareció molesto._

-Hmp, allá estaré –y sin despedirse ni esperar a oír otra cosa serró el teléfono y tomo sus llaves, no sabia que ser padre fuera tan agotador.

Y ahí se encontraba, frente a la profesora dentro del salón de clases, solos, hace poco avía mandado a las niñas a salir no sin antes decir algunas cosas como "felicidades sus hijas son muy estudiosas y obedientes" lo cual lo dijo con mucho esfuerzo ya que la sonrisa que trataba de poner era más una mueca, cuando salieron ella solo se recargo sobre su escritorio dejando ver su escote tipo V.

-Dígame señor Uchiha ¿tiene novia? –pregunto directamente con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-No es su asunto –respondió el fríamente.

-No puede hablar así señor Uchiha, puedo castigarlo –dijo seductoramente pasando su lengua por sus labios.

-Sí era todo lo que tenía que decirme, me voy –se paro y camino hacia la puerta saliendo por esta y dejando a una profesora con el seño fruncido.

-Estaba mintiendo –soltó Shiori rápidamente que el salió del salón de clases.

-Ya lo se –después de eso los tres fueron a comprar algo de comer para después ir a la otra dirección que Hinata le avía dejado en el papel al momento de entrar a un gran edificio el cual no se molesto en leer, docenas de miradas femeninas se posaron en el en cuanto entraron, no en Hiyori, no en Shiori, si no en el y es que, estaba en un gimnasio femenino.

Las gemelas rápidamente corrieron hacia un grupo de niñas más o menos de su edad, luego entraron a un pequeño cuarto y salieron no con el uniforme escolar sino con leotardos, el Uchiha tenia el seño fruncido, le diría a Hinata unas que otras cosas por no decirle sobre eso, escucho unas risillas y volteo a ver a un grupo de chicas de preparatoria que lo miraban, esa hora seria larga y abrumadora.

Por su parte, Hinata se estaba dando un baño de espuma en la bañera de su habitación, a su lado avía una pequeña canasta de fresas que le avían entregado esa mañana por cortesía del hotel, haces unas cuantas horas avía salido de una junta para poder serrar el trato, pero aun le faltaban discutir unas cosas más.

Escucho el teléfono de la habitación sonar, dio un hondo suspiro, se puso la bata de baño y tomo la pequeña canasta de fresas, que su relajante ducha haiga sido interrumpido su relajante ducha, no significaba que dejaría de comer sus deliciosas fresas, tomo el teléfono en manos y antes de hablar tomo otra fresa llevándola a su boca.

-¿Hola? –hablo esperando que contestaran del otro lado.

_-¿Por qué no me dijiste que era una clase de gimnasia? –hablo el hombre al otro lado notablemente molesto._

-Si te lo decía te negarías, y no pueden faltar a esa clase –respondió con el mismo tono molesto que el avía usado momentos antes.

_-Claro que me negaría, no sabes la vergüenza que sentía en ese lugar, y de todos modos, ¿que tipo de madre pone a sus hijas de 7 años en una clase de gimnasia? –grito más fuerte._

-Pues fíjate que no fue decisión mía, un día fueron con mi hermana a una de sus clases y al día siguiente querían apuntarse, además no te quejes tu eres el que quiere la paternidad –le confeso ya molesta de sobremanera ¿Quién era el para hablarle así a ella? ¡Ya ni su padre le hablaba de esa manera!

_-Se supone que tú tomas las decisiones pero ya veo que ellas te controlan -._

-Si me controlaran ya las tres estuviéramos muy lejos de esta ciudad y lejos de ti –eso callo fuerte a el ego del Uchiha, ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿A caso sus hijas le avían pedido mudarse para no tener que verlo? Sintió como si algo en su corazón se rompiera en miles de pedazos, pero aun con trataría de poder ganarse el respeto y la paternidad de sus hijas –disculpa, no quise decir eso –se disculpo ella con voz arrepentida.

_-¿Por qué discuten? Me perdí en la parte de" no pueden faltar a esa clase" –hablo Hiyori desde el otro teléfono del departamento._

-Hola amor ¿Cómo están? –pregunto la Hyuga con voz cálida.

_-¿Desde cuando han estado oyendo? –pregunto el Uchiha con molestia._

_-Desde el principio, queríamos hablar con mami pero no nos daban oportunidad –confeso Shiori como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. _

_-No deben estar escuchando conversaciones ajenas –reclamo el Uchiha._

_-Tú no debes de estar discutiendo con mi madre Uchiha-._

_-Más respeto niña, soy tu padre –murmuro evitando gritar de furia, ambas se preparaban para reclamar pero la voz de Hinata las detuvo._

-Basta niñas, Sasuke tiene razón, no deben escuchar conversaciones ajenas y tenerle aun que sea, un poco de respeto –ambas niñas suspiraron y cerraron el teléfono dejando a Sasuke y Hinata de nuevo en su "conversación" –bueno Sasuke, tengo que irme, ya es algo tarde y tengo reunión mañana –se despidió.

-Adiós –se despidió el Uchiha con voz ausente, en cuanto ella colgó se quedo pensativo, tendría que hacer muchas cosas si quería ganarse el respeto de sus hijas y, quien sabe, tal ves también aria algo para lograr que Hinata lo perdonara.

CONTINUARA…

Ah por fin, tenia una falta de inspiración para hacer en este capitulo, pero al final aquí esta, si me preguntan, mi parte favorita es la del flash back, en las presentaciones, especialmente la de Kisame, hay si que me inspire para hacer esa, ¿y ustedes que opinan? Dejen algún comentario si cualquier tipo, gracias por la espera.


	7. Un nuevo reto

Era fin de semana, su madre llegaría pronto, las gemelas y Sasuke se encontraban desayunando, la semana había sido agitada, muy agitada. Era travesura tras travesura, castigo tras castigo pero ellas no lo obedecían, aun no lo habían visto como su padre.

Nunca pensó que la vida paterna fuera tan difícil, pero con estas experiencias que estaba viviendo su mentalidad acerca del tema cambio por completo, las responsabilidades, los gastos, la preocupación, eran cosas a las que él no estaba acostumbrado, lo único que le quedaba de su antigua vida era la tranquilidad, por qué, si bien ellas eran alborotadas y ruidosas, también eran lo suficiente-mente compresibles como para darle un poco de tranquilidad.

Aun que a decir verdad, ellas al parecer ya empezaban a tomarle cariño, una prueba; el día anterior las había llevado a comer helados para luego jugar en el parque, se habían comportado bien y a la hora de dormir le habían dicho papá, de solo recordar esas palabras de los labios de las dos pequeñas niñas lo hacia sonreír orgulloso, ya que su esfuerzo estaba echando frutos.

El timbre del departamento sonó, haciendo que las niñas salieran corriendo hacia la puerta para abrirla y ver a su madre, Hinata en la puerta. Sasuke lentamente se paro de la mesa recogiendo los platos llevándolos hacia el fregadero y acercandose hacia la entrada principal viendo a Hinata abrazar a las gemelas, cuando ella se dio cuenta de su presencia lo saludo en voz baja.

-Hola -devolvió él en un susurro hacia ella, sus miradas se encontraron y así se quedaron por varios minutos hasta que, Shiory jalo a Hinata de una mano tratando de captar su atención.

-¡Mamá! ayer fuimos con papá al parque y nos divertimos mucho -los ojos de la Hyuga se ampliaron al oir como había llamado al Uchiha, este sonrió con superioridad volviendo a tener el contacto visual con ella.

-Niñas ¿me dejan hablar con su padre? -les pregunto sin dejar de verlo a los ojos, ambas niñas contestaron un si en voz baja desapareciendo por el pasillo hacia la habitación -¿Como lo hiciste? -le pregunto sin mover un solo músculo.

-Hmp, creo que es mi recompensa por todo lo que he soportado -respondió sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro acercándose lentamente a ella, quien se quedo firmemente en su lugar, sin romper el contacto visual entre ellos todavía.

-Entonces... supongo que quieres la... paternidad -dijo ella mirando hacia otro lada, evitando a que las lágrimas calleran.

-No, aun no -Hinata volteo rápidamente a mirarlo, claramente sorprendida por la respuesta de el ¿ese no era el propósito de ganarse la confianza de sus hijas? ¿acaso iba a echar todo para atrás? ¿o todo era para burlarce de ella? cuando estuvo a punto de preguntar el porque el le tomo la delantera -Aun tengo una meta que alcanzar -dijo en voz sugestiva, insinuando algo.

-¿A si? ¿y qué es? -le pregunto distante, aun sin entender que quería decir, de un momento a otro se encontraba pegada de la pared, con los ojos abiertos a más no poder, con Sasuke sonriente y casi pegado a su cuerpo por completo, al punto de que podía sentir su respiración sobre su cuello, maldición, el esta usando eso a su favor sabiendo que era un punto sensible de su cuerpo.

-A ti, Hinata -le susurro al oído en voz ronca, esa acción le trajo recuerdos de su adolescencia, el día en el que el se le declaro para ser exactos.

_**FLASH BACK**_

_La alarma del despertador sonaba mientras que Hinata solo gemía tratando de apagarla sin tener resultados, se cubrió la cabeza con la almohada pero esto no funcionaba, de pronto escucho el azote de SU puerta, con pereza se descubrió la cara y con la mirada un poco borrosa observo a una persona de mediano tamaño y pelo obscuro, no le presto atención y volvió a cubrirse el rostro tratando de dormir._

_Después de darse una ducha rápida, desayunar con un sumo de naranja y despedir ce de su familia Hinata se encontraba de camino hacia el instituto un poco cansada ya que se había estado quedando despierta hasta tarde respondiendo a los mensajes de textos que el chico más popular del instituto, Sasuke Uchiha, les mandaba, todo había pasado repentinamente, un día chocaron discutieron y terminaron teniendo el numero del otro, algo le decía que el tenia todo planeado, solo era una hipótesis pero podría convertirse en una afirmación._

_Mientras Hinata caminaba hacia la escuela un auto negro de vidrios templados marchava lentamente a su lado, ella trato de no tomarle importancia pero cada ves que doblaba, paraba o iba retrocedía sobre sus paso el auto negro hacia lo mismo. La ventana del auto bajo pero Hinata no le hizo caso hasta que la persona dentro de este hablo._

_-Oiga señorita ¿necesita un aventon? -Hinata dio un pequeño salto, con miedo y lentamente fue dando la vuelta y su sorpresa fue cuando vio a Sasuke dentro del auto con una sonrisa de medio lado con el brazo al rededor del espaldar del asiento del acompañante, Hinata se quedo con los ojos abierto a más no poder sin creer lo que veía -¿le comió la lengua el gato? -se burlo el ante la reacción de silencio de la Hyuga, Hinata frunció el seño y se cruzo de brazos._

_-¿Qué haces por aquí? - le pregunto volviendo a caminar, ya no faltaba mucho para llegar al instituto, y como siempre salia temprano de su casa aun le quedaba mucho tiempo._

_-Vine a presumirte mi nuevo VMW -le respondió en un tono orgulloso mientras que su sonrisa se ensanchaba._

_-Bueno, ya cumpliste tu objetivo, ya puedes irte -le dijo sin voltear a mirarlo._

_-¿Quieres que te lleve? -le pregunto siguiendo el paso de ella lentamente._

_-No, gracias -le dijo cortante sin detener su paso._

_-Sube, no te voy a secuestrar o algo así -le respondió poniendo una cara seria, Hinata se detuvo y se quedo mirándolo por un rato buscando algún signo de que era mentira pero al final no encontró nada y opto por subir, ya en el asiento del pasajero el auto comenzó a andar pero de pronto Sasuke se desvió por la calle contraria a la que se encontraba el instituto._

_-Esta es la calle equivocada -le dijo ella un poco nerviosa volteó a verlo._

_-Lo se -dijo el simplemente con la vista en el camino._

_-¿No que dijiste que no me ibas a secuestrar? -le pregunto ella confundida._

_-Mentí -respondió el como si nada, Hinata bufo molesta y miro hacia la ventana._

_-¿A donde vamos? -pregunto de mala gana sin esperar respuesta._

_-A tener una cita -los ojos de Hinata se abrieron exagerada mente ¿Había oído bien? ¿dijo a tener una cita? no debia de ser un error_

_-Disculpa, creo que no te oí bien -le dijo Hinata volteando a verlo rápidamente._

_-Escuchaste perfectamente, tendremos una cita -reafirmo el Uchiha mirándola levemente con una sonrisa de orgullo masculino en su rostro -toma esto -le dijo pasándole una chaqueta que tenia en el asiento trasero._

_-¿Para qué? -pregunto ella confundida._

_-Entraremos al centro comercial, a estas hora no se permiten uniformados -le respondió estacionando el auto y tomando otra chaqueta extra._

_-¿A caso tenias todo esto planeado? -le pregunto mientras que una gota de sudor se deslizaba por su nuca._

_-Podemos decir que sí -sonrió, un pequeño sonrojo cubrió las mejillas de Hinata cuando Sasuke la tomo de la mano llevándola hacia a dentro caminando rápidamente evitando que cualquier guardia de seguridad los observara._

_Entraron a una tienda de helados y caballerosamente Sasuke le compro un helado a Hinata, esta insistió en que no pero el siendo un Uchiha lo compro sin siquiera oír su opinión, ante esto Hinata lo obligo a que comiera un poco aun que era una gran conocedora de su desagrados por los dulces era una especie de venganza blanca ante su orgullo._

_Luego de eso fueron a la tienda de juegos, misma en la que Hinata se lucio bailando contra unas que otras chicas y unos chicos, al final de la conpetencia estaba repleta de boletos obtenidos de sus victorias mientras que Sasuke se lucio en los juego de estrategia y fuerza, dejando a todos, inclusive a Hinata, sorprendidos, cuando por fin salieron del centro de juegos Hinata llevaba tres animales de peluches de diferente especie y color, el primero; un pequeño león amarillo el cual llevaba un corazón entre las patas con las palabras "te quiero" en el centro, el segundo; un mono marón de apariencia graciosa, ojos respingones y boca en forma de sonrisa y el ultimo; un peludo gato purpura con un moño negro en el cuello, estos fueron los objetos el primero fue el que Sasuke escogió para Hinata mientras que los otros dos habían sido elección de la misma, a pesar de esto ella no sabia lo que el le quería decir._

_-A sido el mejor secuestro que he tenido en mi vida -bromeo Hinata siendo la ultima parte verdad, pero de pronto sintio como el la jalo de su mano y fue pegada a la pared y los ojos de Sasuke se quedaron frente a los de ella mirandola fijamente._

_-¿Es qué no te das cuenta? -le pregunto el mirándola interrogante e incrédulo._

_-¿Da-darme cuenta de que? -pregunto ella confundida y un poco asustaba ¿por qué se comportaba así tan de repente?_

_-De lo que siento por ti Hinata -lo miro con los ojos bien abiertos -Te quiero Hinata, te quiero a ti -y luego la beso sin darle un previo aviso a la ojiperla._

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Esa fue la primera ves que se escapo, la primera ves que que se le habían declaro y también fue su primer beso, no sabia por que pero todo lo que hacia con Sasuke siempre resultaba ser la primera ves pero salio de sus pensamientos al darse cuenta que el ojinegro la veía arrogantemente y se acercaba, su rostro endureció y lo empujo lo suficientemente lejos de ella como para que no pudiera cometer cualquier acto que la hiciera salir de sus cabales.

-No te hagas ilusiones, Uchiha -Dijo Hinata despegándose de la pared y arreglando su ropa que estaba levemente arrugada -si tu no quieres la paternidad aya tu pero no te equivoques conmigo, yo no quiero tener nada que ver contigo -Hinata sabia que lo que le había dicho era muy fuerte pero ella no estaba dispuesta a caer nuevamente en su juego y salir perdiendo como la ultima ves.

-Mami, ya estamos listas -dijeron las gemelas al unisono interrumpiendo la "conversación" de Hinata y Sasuke.

-Muy bien niñas, despidanse a lo que voy llamando un taxi -les dijo Hnata con una sonrisa ignorando completamente al Uchiha.

-Yo las llevo -hablo el unico hombre en la sala Hinata le dio una mirada para que se quedara callado pero este la desafió, ambos comenzaron una batalla de miradas a las que empezaban a acostumbrarse.

-No es necesario, no quiero causarte más "problemas" -se excuso sin romper el contacto visual con el.

-No es una pregunta -contra ataco, Hinata suspiro rompiendo el contacto visual y dándole la victoria a el, algo que ellos tenían en común era que los dos eran cabeza dura pero ella no quería discutir y menos estando tan cansada del largo viaje en avión, mientras tanto las gemelas podían sentir la tensión en el aire sabiendo que se habían perdido de algo que, probablemente, había molestado a su madre y si sabían algo era que ella podía ser tan dulce como la miel pero si la hacían molestar daba miedo, mucho miedo.

Los cuatro bajaron hacia el estacionamiento y esperaban a que unos de los trabajadores del edificio buscara uno de los autos solicitados por Sasuke, cuando por fin este llego Hinata observo el Ferrari amarillo frente a ella levanto una ceja cuando Hiyori y Shiory aplaudieron emocionadas al ver el auto.

-Es su auto Favorito -le respondió Sasuke a la pregunta no hecha con una sonrisa orgullosa en sus labios.

-¿Ganas a mis hijas con autos? vaya, sabes usar bien tus cosas -se burlo ella subiendo al auto.

Luego de diez minutos de viaje por fin llegaron hasta la casa de Hinata ,los cuatros se desmontaron del auto ya que Hinata había invitado a Sasuke a pasar el cual acepto gustoso.

-¡Señora Hyuga! encierre a su perro que a estado destruyendo mi jardín -grito una señora mayor de pelo rojo y ojos celestes que salia de su casa y se acercaba hacia la Hyuga con paso rápido y el seño fruncido, Hinata rodó los ojos con una expresión de fastidio en el rostro lo cual llamo la atención del Uchiha.

-Disculpe señora Barano, pero ese perro del que usted habla no es nuestro, a Shiory le dan miedo -Sasuke volteo a ver a la niña que se escondía tras sus pierna extrañado de que no sabia ese dato.

-¿Me esta diciendo mentirosa, señora Hyuga? -Pregunto la mujer mayor fingiendo una expresión de ofendida la cual, extrañamente, le recordaba alguien a Sasuke.

-No le dije eso -respondió simplemente Hinata.

-Solo le advierto Señora Hyuga, mi sobrina esta en casa y no quiero que me cause problemas en su presencia así que obtengase de molestar -advirtió la señora Barano y empezó a caminar pero cuando estaba por la calle alguien la llamo.

-¡Abuela! tengo hambre -grito una voz femenina desde el interior de la casa de la señora pelirroja, una corriente eléctrica paso por las columnas de Sasuke y las gemelas reconociendo la voz rápidamente.

-Maldición -gruño Sasuke por debajo.

-¿Qué haces aquí Sasuke?-...

_**Continuara...**_

**Por fin termine este capitulo, no saben la crisis creativa que e tenido, no solo con este sino tambien con mis demás fics, y la escuela no ayuda, nisiquiera me dan tiempo para escribir D: todo es tareas, examenes, trabajos y se vuelve a repetir, pero tratare de ponerle la continuación pronto.**

**PD: perdon por la falta ortográfica u.u**

**ChAoOoOoO**


End file.
